How To Watch HTTYD2
by lutavero
Summary: What happened when just before one day of the events of the second movie, all of the Berkians teleported in the cinema hall- every viking and dragons -except Hiccup? What they will be think about the events?Read and found out! First English story, so don't be too rude. :)
1. Dragon Racing

**Yeah, so yes: My really, REALLY first English story. :) So please don't be so rude because of my grammar errors. :) Because (my biggest sorry for that) in that story will be a lots of them.(Heh, thanks to my beta, hopefully there won't be. :D up:15.07.01.) So just read and enjoy the story! :D Please read and review! :)**

* * *

Tomorrow Berk will wake up for a big day, since dragon racing will be held! Every Berkian is so excited! But before anyone could go to sleep, a quick flash appears, and no one is at home anymore.

-For Odin's name, what's going on?! – bellowed the Chief, Stoick the Vast.

-Every one, calm down! I'm not here to hurt you. Not one of you! I just want to show you something, something important. – said an unknown voice.

Everyone turns their head, trying to find the person, who spoke.

-Wait, where's Hiccup? – asked a beautiful blonde Viking girl, known as Astrid.

-He's okay. Don't worry. – said the voice.

-So, why are we here? – asked Stoick. – And why isn't Hiccup here with us?

-Because, we are going to watch his movie.

-About what?

-You will see. But I can say one thing. This movie will be about his life, his present. So, if you see, when he drinks or reads, he is doing this at the same time, when we watch this movie. So, please sit down, and then we can start the movie. In Berk the sun already came up.

No one dared arguing with the voice. When every Viking took their seat, and the dragons were also settled- with a lonely and a little sad Toothless- the movie began.

 **EXT. OPEN SEA - DAY**

 **Hiccup and Toothless BLUR PAST, leaving a wake that leads...**

-So Hiccup'll no longer take part in the race again. – Stoick sighed bitterly.

However, Toothless was really happy. That means he going to fly with Hiccup!

 **EXT. BERK - DAY**

 **(Sequence 0200 - New Berk)**

 **To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look**

 **like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

-That's for sure. – mumbled Gobber.

 **ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**

-Poor sheep! But they're so funny! – explained a little viking girl.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call—**

 **WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by. DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE, KICK, and ROLL into one another while they WEAVE neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **DRAGON RACING!**

-That's the best game ever! – shouted Tuffnut.

The other teens nodded in agreement, along with every Viking from Berk. What a big turn in the past five years!

 **It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race. Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff faces and perched over the sea. FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his gronkle, MEATLUG, who carries the sheep in her claws, until...**

 **SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Snotlout! That's mine!**

-Hehe, Fishlegs, you should wake up earlier, if you think I'll let you win this race! – yelled Snotlout with a wide grin. Then he turns to Ruffnut. – See that move? I'm the best Viking for you!

-Aggh, I think I'll throw up my dinner if you continue that sentence.

 **Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on their two-headed Zippleback, BARF & BELCH.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Here ya go, babe.**

-Why do you call me that?! I'm not your babe!

 **With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **Did I tell you that you look**

 **amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Come on, Barf. It's starting to**

 **stink around here.**

-See? Leave me alone! – yells Ruffnut.

-Never. – Snotlout grin in response.

 **Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!**

 **Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.**

-That's was so cool! – said Tuffnut, while Ruffnut nodded in agreement , just before she hit her brother with her fist.

-Don't steal my ideas. I wanted to say the same thing!

 **As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep into one of the five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep.**

-Errr, everyone see what I'm seeing? – asked Astrid in confusion.

 **Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.**

 **STOICK**

 **That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three,**

-What?! How the hell did this happen? – yells Astrid and almost every Viking agrees with her. It's realy looks like that. The twins will win their first race. But how?

 **Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**

-Okay, that makes sense – says Stoick.

Meanwhile, the twins happily banged their heads.

 **Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And Hiccup is… nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**

 _But why? Why_ _did_ _he just … step down_ _, a_ _gain? –_ thought Stoick.

-Don't worry. He'll be fine. I'm sure, he just going to explore new lands., again. – Gobber anwsered his friend's unspoken question.

 **GOBBER**

 **Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

-What? What does he mean by the "Big talk"? – asked Snotlout.

-I don't know. – answered Fishlegs.

-Neither do I. But If we don't watch, we'll never know the answer! – Astrid snapped at the the two guys.

 _No, it couldn't be THAT talk.I did plan to give it to him. But… What else could scare him away?_ Stoick asked himself.(Again)

 **WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY – spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.**

 **ASTRID**

 **What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets.**

-Your princess? Really? – Spitelout askes while rolling his eyes.

-Hey, it could be worse.

-Yeah, says you. How's your son courting to Astrid? I'm sure, not like that!

 **ASTRID**

 **Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

-That was a really good idea.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Only for a few hours!**

 **BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

-Just a little problem, heh? – asked Gobber sarcastically. – So I lived in a different Berk five years ago.

 **The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.**

Every dragon and viking enjoyed that picture: peace in Berk, and the dragons are the pets. Cute, fire-breathing pets.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash...**

 **In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame.**

-Well, it'll be a little problem, won't it? – asked a nine-year old child.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

 **Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.**

-Or won't.

 **BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.**

 **STOICK**

 **It's time, Gobber.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Righty-ho!**

 **(aloud, to the crowd)**

 **Last lap!**

 **A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.**

 **ASTRID**

 **The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly!**

 **We can still win this thing!**

-Yeah, we have a chance! We'll win this race. Won't we Stormfly? – Astrid asked happily to Stormfly, who screech in agreement.

If Toothless and Hiccup aren't there, they're going to be the winners. Always. Or at least, so far.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Come on, Barf!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Let's go!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Go, Meatlug!**

 **GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult.**

 **GOBBER**

 **This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

 **On the sheep face: What?! You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?!**

-Poor guy. But look at it's face!

 **He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. On the Sheep face, we can cleary read: I hate my job. I hate this. Please help me! Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Up, up, up!**

 **In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the sheep.**

-What?! But that-! How did this happen!? How!? – asked Astrid, while her family nodded in agreement. Their girl was the champion. Always. Well, of course, just when Hiccup is "nowhere to be found".

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **No!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Good job, Meatlug!**

 **Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten!**

-Please, no more! But... thanks for the sheep, by the way.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Yeah! The Black Sheep!**

 **Snotlout sighs, frustrated.**

Meanwhile, the Snotlout, who sits in the cinema, does the same thing.

 **ASTRID**

 **You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **I'm totally winning!**

 **Fishlegs hovers up next to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.**

-Now that's disgusting. – growls Ruffnut in pure disgust.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **We're winning together!**

 **She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their dragons TUMBLING head over tail.**

\- See what you did?! – Snotlout shouts angrily. – You..

\- Enough! – said the voice. – If you finish that sentence, then you can't say a single word until the end of the film.

That shut him up, but not before he sent a deadth glare at Fishlegs.

 **The crowd goes wild.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **No one can stop me now!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Except for me. We're attached,**

 **genius!**

 **He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.**

-Oh, why can't you two just simply finish that race without an argument? – the twims' mother asked.

-And if we did that, where's the fun?

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **Quit trying to steal all my glory!**

 **And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward them, CLOSING IN. Suddenly, she hops on Stormfly's back for a standing position, just like a surfer on her desk.**

 **STOICK**

 **Get 'em, Astrid!**

 _Why is the Chief cheering Astrid on? Yeah, his son isn't there, but he's the Chief. He shouldn't have favourites. Then why? Or did we missed something?_ Is what ran through everyone's mind.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **It's MY glory! No sheep, no**

 **glory!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **You're always ruining**

 **EVERYTHING!**

 **Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins' hands.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Gotcha!**

-Wow. – says everyone in the crowd.

While Astrid and her parent's just smile. Their daugther. Yeah, she is a perfect dragon rider. They're almost sure that trick is something that Hiccup, the village's hero can't do.

 **She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, black sheep in hand.**

-See that? That was a perfect maneuver, Snotface. – Astrid grinned widely at Snotlout, who just shrugs. He'll show Astrid. He'll…

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Astrid!**

 **BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS.**

 **STOICK**

 **Well played! Hahaha!**

 **(gloating, to the crowd)**

 **That's my future daughter-in-law!**

Everyone is taken aback at the cinema, except Astrid and Stoick. Astrid simply blushed, while Stoick grinned widely. Oh, how long he has waited to be able to say that out loud.

 **BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY**

 **eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as... FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**

 **-** What are you thinking!? – yells Astrid mother's, while the two guys sink into their chairs.

\- Everything is fair in love and war. – The guys answer in unison **.**

 **-** Easy mom! I can handle that! – Astrid said in a steady voice.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Uh, excuse me.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Stormfly!**

 **Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. … And it's gain straight to the suprised Fishlegs. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces. Astrid shouts when they began to go flat out to the water. But then Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they BLAST past the finish line, DUNKING the black sheep into their basket!**

-See? Nothing that I can't handle. – Astrid smiles proudly at her mother.

 _No doubt, Hiccup choose the perfect girl,_ smiling at Astrid Stoick proudly.

 **STOICK**

 **That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

 **The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd,basking in her victory.**

 _My rider is a perfect champion!_ screech Stormfly happily, while the other dragons nod in agreement. Yeah, she is the champion, but nothing interesting. But that boy, the First Rider, Hiccup is nowhere to be found. But if he isn't there, where is he? And why isn't he there?

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

 **Meanwhile, Astrid hold on one of Stormfly's torn and give high-fives to the vikings. Then she hops back on her dragon and fly past Fishlegs and Snotlout while she get closer and closer to the sky.**

-What's that supposed to mean? – asked Tuffnut.

-You'll see. – answers the voice. – Remember. That was your present. And the next is what Hiccup is doing that at the same time. Remember, everything is your present, or your really near future. So easy and watch.

Every viking nods, and eagerly watches the screen. But the ones, who watch the most eagerly are Stoick, Astrid and the dragons. What is the thing that is so important to Hiccup for him to miss the race?

* * *

 **Yeah, finish my first English chapter, yay! :D BTW, what do you think? Good or bad that story? :) Easy, there will be more, more reactions about what Hiccup doing in that movie, so just be a reallylittle patiance. :) Next chapter soon! :)**

 **lutavero**

 **UPDATE: Grammar errors are corrected by Ohsochich at 01.07.2015.**


	2. Together We Map The World

New chapter. :D Thanks everyone who just read this story, or mybe even leave a review or follow/favourited the story. :) That means a lot. :) Thank you! :)  
And yeah, please don't be too rude because of my grammar errors. :/ But I hope, you'll love that chapter. :) 3 Love all of you! :) So here Chapter two. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **EXT. OPEN SKY/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY**

 **(Scene 0300 - AWOL Part One)**

 **Suddenly we get a view of the ocean. Then, without warning, a black rocket appears and distraction the peaceful image. Then we change in a bigger viewpoint. The black rocket rush through the screen. The image of unbridled freedom.**

Woah, they're racing really fast! – shouted Snotlout with wide eyes. Everyone nods in agreement.

That looks fun. I want to try it! – yells Ruffnut.

Astrid was surprised too, but she doesn't give sound to indicate that. _So that's what Hiccup's doing when he's not with us. But I'm sure that's not everything._

Meanwhile, Stoick was also watching with great interest. So when Hiccup talks about speed, he's talking about that. But why is he going that far?

Toothless happily croons. They're flying! Just like they like.

 **We then have a good look about the rocket,known as Toothless. Hiccup is lying on his belly, on Toothless back.**

It's just me, or does anyone else not understand why he is, well lying on Toothless's back? Why isn't he sitting like us? – asked Tuffnut.

Because of air resistance. – explained Fishlegs. – If He lying like that, then…

Okay, okay, I understand now. Don't need any explain. – rolled Tuffnut his eyes. – Geez, why is he feel the need to ruin everything with his explainations?

 **Then we see Hiccup face, well his mask.**

Has anybody seen that outfit on Hiccup before? I mean, the complete outfit? – asked Fishlegs.

Yeah, the lad's been working so hard on that outfit. But exactly how does he plan to use it? I don't know.

Maybe, we will see it. – answer Stoick.

 **He's focused. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless. Suddenly Hiccup sits up in the saddle, Hiccup presses sharply on a pedal, turning Toothless into a roll just underneath the wing of a surfacing Thunderdrum.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah!**

\- But how he can do that?! – shouts Snotlout.

Everyone jaw is open in surprise. How can Hiccup be riding Toothless like that? How much practice was needed for it?

Stoick, Astrid, and Gobber are surprised too. They've never seen Hiccup flying like that before.

Toothless croons happily, again, while the dragons look at him in surprise. When did his Rider and him become.. well, part of each other? How can that small human control the Great Night Fury like that?

 **They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloudscapes. They soars through the clouds, Hiccup pulls himself a little before leaning against Toothless's back and fly upside down into a rapid acceleration towards the ocean ground. They started to fly back to the sky, while they're getting into a rapid spiral, still going upwards, until Hiccup reaches out his right hand and then they're going to fall back towards the ocean.**

Finally. If they continued that spiral, I was afraid my dinner was coming back. – said the little light-headed Snotlout, while the twins next to him, sighs in disappoint. Sick Snotlout would be so funny…

 **When they fall, Toothless let out a happy croon.**

In the cinema, Toothless does the same. Why is his rider not there? Or why isn't he there with his rider?

 **They stabilize themselves and join high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup reaches out his arms like he's flying with the dragons. Meanwhile Toothless smiles happily. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **What do you think, bud? Wanna give**

 **this another shot?**

 **Toothless grumbles in protest.**

Wait, if _even Toothless_ doesn't like that idea, why does Hiccup want to do it? – asked a fearful Fishlegs.

Oh, you big baby, just watch! – Snotlout rolls his eyes. – I'm sure it just another flying maneuver. Nothing extra.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless! It'll be fine.**

 **With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared**

 **tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.**

Everyone started to worry, but the most worried is Stoick. Why is he unlocking himself from the saddle? He could.. Oh..

 _He's going to free-fall!_ – Astrid's eyes widened in realization. _Oh, stupid Hiccup and his stupid ideas. His father is going to kill him, if he's doing that._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Ready?**

 **Toothless SNORTS unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup SLIDES OFF of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets.**

 _Idiot_. ran through Stoick's mind, while he watcheshis only son, his only, loved, but idiotic son slidesoff the saddle towards the ocean. But the fear and worry to see that blurs everything. _Please Toothless, catch him beore he'll hit the ground and die_!

Meanwhile the dragons and the Vikings eyes widened. Hiccup trusts Toothless that high in the air? He's sure that Toothless will catch him before he reaches the ocean?

But Toothless is relaxed. They had done it before and yeah, Hiccup has that new idea, but he's sure there won't be anything wrong.

 **Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face is having fun, despite himself. He even slips his tongue out of his mouth.**

Aww, he's so cute. – sighs everyone in the cinema, while the dragons just don't understand. That is the famous attacker, the Fearful Night Fury? No way he can be, well, so childish.

 **Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps...**

Why is he doing that? – asked aloud Tuffnut, but everyone hissed at him. Of course they were just as curious as like him, but they can wait, so he can to.

 **and YANKS, unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS... and sending him GLIDING - out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily.**

 **But he's flying!**

Everyone gasps in suprise. Hiccup is flying! Flying just like his dragon! Every vikings is awed. On Stoick's face we clearly see the proud smile, what he doesn't show very much. His son is the first person who is flying on his own! He can't belive what he's seeing.

 **Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Hiccup glances back to see Toothless reactions, who tilts his head a little, but is as happy as Hiccup. Independently together. They PLUNGE past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again. Impressive as it is, Hiccup is gliding at a steep angle. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him higher with the expanding heat bursts.**

When Toothless released his first blast, everyone gasped in fear. Then, when they saw Toothless was just helping Hiccup, everyone calmed down. Of course, Toothless would never hurt Hiccup and he'll never hurt him. Never, even in the future.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **This is amazing!**

That's for sure. – replied Astrid.

Well, it looks like Hiccup has finally completed his flight suit. Well it doesn't look like like the first plans that Hiccup showed her.

 **A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering ROCK FORMATION, dead ahead.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No longer amazing! Toothless!**

The little kids cry out in fear, while the grown ups hearts just skip a beat. It isn't looking good. Definitely not.

 _Please, that can't be happening._ Ran through everyones mind.

Yeah, crash! Love it. – yells the twins, but they just earned a punch in their face by Astrid.

Shut up, and watch! – Astrid glared at them, then her eyes quickly returned to the screen. _Please Toothless, help him!_

Toothless just rolls his eyes, in a 'I told you so' motion.

 **Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless POURS ON THE SPEED, trying to catch Hiccup as he HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's UNABLE TO PULL UP at a steep enough angle.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, no!**

Stoick watched the events in fear. Hiccup will be so dead if he finds him. But it's his movie, so he can't die so soon. Right?

 **At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then WRAPS Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau.**

Everyone sighs in relief. They survive the crash. Everyone looks to Toothless to tell him a big 'Thank you'.

 **Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.**

Wow, since when does Hiccup have two peg legs? – asked Snotlout.

Well, almost a half year by now. – glances at him Gobber.

Almost a half year? – asked Stoick in suprise. – When he spoke about it last time, that leg was only a plan on paper.

Well, he's a smart one, and if he has a little time, he'll always develop something.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **That really came out of nowhere.**

 **The blown up sea stack collapses.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **We gotta work on your solo gliding**

 **there, bud. That locked-up tail**

 **makes for some pretty sloppy rescue**

 **maneuvers, eh?**

Well, is it just me, or should he have said a 'Thanks' to Toothless isntead of that?

 **Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid. He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and seastacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.**

The view is breathtaking. That's everyone accept.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Looks like we found another one,bud.**

 **Toothless FUSSES and SNORTS, not amused, shaking off dust and pebbles like a wet dog. Hiccup flinches as a pebble WHACKS him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes.**

That's what I'm talking about! – said Fishlegs.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, bigbaby boo? Well... try this on!**

Now everyone started laughing. These two guys are their heros, who finished off that Queen five years ago. And they are still the same.

 **Hiccup TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking upon all my heartfelt remorse?**

Yeah, he's almost collapsing in fear! – Snotlout said through his laughter.

 **Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off of his flailing feet and dangling him over the cliff's edge.**

 _Oh, he wouldn't dare. Right?_ Stoick asked himself and, with a little worry, glances at Toothless. But he doesn't see anything other than just a happy dragon.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a one-legged-**

 **Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below then yells in surprise. Toothless laughing on him a little.**

Almost everyone was writhing on the floor with laughter.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You're right! You're right! You win! You win!**

Yeah, show him, who's the boss! – shouts Tuffnut, while Astrid smiles.

This Hiccup was her Hiccup. Her playful Hiccup, who can be appreciative if he should be.

 **WHAM! Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter - URFFF!**

Wait, what?! – shouted Tuffnut and Ruffnut in unison, but they didn't get an answer. Everyone just rolls their eyes.

 **Toothless rests his head on Hiccup - SQUEEZING THE AIR out of him.**

Aww, they are so cute and playful together. – explained one viking and everyone nods in agreement.

 **Toothless then suddenly starts grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face and covering him in slobber.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gaaaaagh!**

 **Hiccup fights to get free, finally springing to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You KNOW that doesn't wash out.**

 **Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself. Suddenly Hiccup glances up, using the saliva on his hands to throw it back at Toothless's face with a happy, smug grimace. Toothless grumbles in annoyance and cleans himself.**

Toothless nodded in agreement with the himself on the screen. His human sometimes just doesn't understand the joke.

 **Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book.**

 **He unfurls it to reveal an EXPLORERS MAP, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons. Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick. Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge, then whittles a pencil with a dragger and consults a compass affixed to his forearm.**

Whoa, has anyone see the whole map before? – asked Fishlegs.

Yeah, maybe last week, but.. the last three islands on the right weren't there. – answers Astrid.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **So what should we name it?**

 **Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" **Itchy Armpit" it is.**

That is a really stupid name. – sighed Snotlout. – What if we call it…

Don't you dare finish that sentence! – Astrid glares at him.

 **Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.**

 _So that's why he goes out there that often?_ Everyone asked themselves.

 **(beat)**

 **Wouldn't that be something?**

 **(burdened)**

 **So, whaddya say? Just keep going?**

Where does he want to go? – Ruffnut asked in surprise, but she didn't get an answer. Because no one knew the answer, maybe even Hiccup himself didn't know.

 **Toothless' ear plates suddenly SHOOT UP. He ROARS, and his call is answered by a familiar SCREECH. Hiccup turns to see...**

* * *

 **So that was the second chapter. :) Like it? Hate it? :) Yeah, and I mentioned this story reached 200 views?! But I just upload two days before! :) Big thank you guys. :) Next chapter coming soon,**

 **lutavero**

 **Grammar errors corrected by Ohsochich at 2015.07.26.**


	3. Hiccup the Chief

**Yeah, next chapter. :D You known, little grammar errors. But I hope you'll love that chapter like the first two. :) Here, Chapter three, Hiccup the Chief! :) Good reading!**

* * *

 **EXT. SEA STACK/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY**

 **(Scene 0325 - AWOL Part Two)**

 **They see a nadder fly towards them. The nadder disappers for a second, then suddenly lands on the small plateau. The nadder, known as Stormfly, when try to landing, grabs her talon-fulls of rock to slow her landing.**

"Well, you find them really quickly."said Snotlout."But how?"

"You know, Stormfly is a good tracker, like Skullcrusher."answers Astrid.

"Pff, but not that good, like Skullcrusher."Tuffnut rolled his eyes before he got punched by Astrid."Ouch!"

"Don't talk like that about my dragon!"hissed Astrid.

 **HICCUP**

' **Afternoon m'lady. Where have you been?**

"Milady? That's your nickname? That's…"

"Don't you dare say that! This nickname is so much better than you using 'Princess', heh?"

"Well, the lass has a point."whispers Gobber to Stoick, who nods in agreement. The 'Milady' actually is a really _good_ nickname. Oh that's just to show, how close they are to each other.

"Wait, if you have a nickname, then what's Hiccup nickname?"asked Fishlegs.

"I'm almost sure, we'll see his nickname."said Astrid.

 **Astrid dismounts and throws back her fur hood as Toothless rushes up to greet them. She welcomes and pats him. She starts to walk to where Hiccup is sitting. Behind them, Toothless greets Stormfly, inciting a play fight.**

At the cinema everyone starts smiling. Yeah, those two dragons are really cute together.

 **ASTRID**

 **Winning races. What else? The real question is... where have YOU been?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Avoiding my dad.**

"He doesn't even hesitate!"Snotlout exclaims with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's weird. I mean, why is he avoiding his dad?"

Meanwhile Astrid doesn't say anything, just sits in silence. _Oh, come on, what happened now_? ran through her mind.

 **ASTRID**

 **Oh, no. What happened now?**

"What do you mean 'What happend now'?"

"Well, he's avoiding you almost every week. Well, um, just like two days before, then five days before…"

"That much?"asked Fishlegs.

"Yeah and it's always a different reason why."

The villagers just watch the events with wide, shocked eyes. Why is their hero avoiding his father? Don't they get along better by now?

 **Astrid face fell and now she shows one of her worried face, and sits beside Hiccup, inspecting his latest addition to the map.**

 _But why are you avoiding me? Yeah, I remember the last two week was rough, but.. Why? What did I say to you this time_? Stoick asked himself.

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop.**

"Has anyone heard a Terror singing?"Tuffnut asked.

"No, but I want one that can!"answer Ruffnut, while the terrors try to hide behind the other dragons.

 **I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get...**

 **He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(aping Stoick)**

 **... Son, we need to talk.**

"Just like five years ago."Gobber chuckled.

 **Astrid smiles and adopts Hiccup's sloppy slouch.**

 **ASTRID**

 **(aping Hiccup)**

 **Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started.**

Now everyone started laughing, even Stoick smiled. _Those two get along really well._

 **Hiccup first looks at her like he's asking himself,** _ **She's going mad?**_ **Then breaks character, grimacing at her impression of him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that.**

"Yes you do!"laughed Tuffnut and everyone nodded in agreement.

Astrid just smiles. Yeah, she always liked just hanging out with Hiccup. If she's with him everything seems fine.

 **What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?**

"Just like you always do with them." Astrid answers with a big smile.

 **Astrid laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes...**

 **(resuming Stoick's brogue)**

 **You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder...**

 **He started to walk when he imitating Stoick. During he makes funny faces and step in an weird way.**

Now everyone is taken back a little. That respect is what Hiccup wanted so badly before, isnt' it? So why is he running away and exploring the world?

 **ASTRID**

 **(continuing her impression of Hiccup)**

 **Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too.**

 **HICCUP**

 **WHEN have I ever done that with my hands?**

 **And while he speaks he just do the hand-moving move what Astrid imitating.**

"Like now?"Ruffnut asked and everyone, even the dragons started to laugh again.

 **ASTRID**

 **You just did.**

 **She points to him and laughs, playfully.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay... just...**

 **(holding her arms, mockstern)**

 **Hold still. It's very serious.**

 **She giggles, then trys to hold a serious face, but when Hiccup start to stand up, her serious face melted into a smile and follows his movements. Hiccup smiles at her before continuing the imitating.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(resuming Stoick's brogue)**

 **You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-**

 **The words of Hiccup's statement hitting her. She straightens, her face brightening.**

 **ASTRID**

 **-TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods!**

In the cinema, everyone gasped in surprise. Stoick wanted Hiccup to become Chief! What an honor! Five years ago everyone would have just laughed at that plan, but not… everyone accepted it with a big smile.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs just sit in their seats in shock, but then they gasped.

"He's so lucky! If i will be the chief.."

"Yeah, we heard that, oh so many times."rolled Ruffnut her eyes. "Man, Hiccup will become our chief? Well that will be really wierd."

"Yeah, so wierd."

Astrid, Stoick and Gobber don't say anything yet. Astrid just sits in her seat with a big smile. Well, it looks like everything will be better for Hiccup. He'll be the chief!

Stoick just watch the screen with the mix of great happiness, confusion, and a little worry.

"So that was the big talk. You thought that completely through?"Gobber asked.

"Yeah, if I've talked to Hiccup about it, then yes."

"Well I'm not surprised now."

"About what?"

"About Hiccup running away."

 **She jumps to her feet, beaming...**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup, that's amazing!**

 **And socks Hiccup in congratulations, deliberately hitting the dorsal fin release button, while Hiccup groans in pain and for a moment Astrid pause if just asking herself** _ **I really hit him that hard?**_ **Then she relaxes, and triggering it to pop up. She laughs as Hiccup reels it back in, self-consciously.**

Poor guy, I'm almost sure that that will leave a bruise! – one of the villagers called out laughing and everyone laughed with him.

No doubt, Hiccup and Astrid are a realy good team, but in those moments, they're really… well funny. And almost every time Hiccup gets the worse part. But when he make faces like that. No one can stop laughing.

 **HICCUP**

 **You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

 **They're suddenly BOWLED OVER by Toothless and Stormfly. Then we see Hiccup and Astrid is lying on the ground, Astrid on top of Hiccup' back. Astrid stands up and then retrogrades a few steps, so Hiccup can turn to sit up. On his face we clearly see these events don't make him** **satisfied.**

"Thanks guys, really."Astrid calls out, while everyone, even the dragons laugh at them. Such a lucky pair.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with.**

 **Astrid helps him up and dusts him off.**

 **ASTRID**

 **(excited)**

 **What did you tell him?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I-I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.**

"Because he was too happy?"asked Tuffnut."Or what?"

"I don't know either, but if you don't shut up, we'll never know!"Astrid glares at him.

 **Astrid picks up the map, folding it as she paces around him, processing it all.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Huh? Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**

Toothless whines in saddness. No, not his rider! He can't do those stunts without his rider!

 **She pauses, wincing in sympathy. She turns to Hiccup. He nods knowingly, taking the map from her.**

"Okay, so now it make sense."says Gobber and everyone nodded in agreement. So that's the reason why Hiccup was acting like that!

 _Oh son, why did you run off? Because of the responsibility? Yeah, I understand you love flying but, the day you become chief, sooner or later, will come._

 **HICCUP**

 **I-It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.**

 **While he said that he was using his hand, and when he talks about the village, his eyes go wide like he's frightened.**

 _Oh Hiccup, why are you so... well yourself? Why don't you see the point?_ Stoick asked himself, while that same thought ran through Astrid's mind too.

 **ASTRID**

 **I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

"Who's not to be excited?"asked Ruffnut.

"Err, Hiccup?"asked Tuffnut and with that comment, he received a punch on is his left shoulder from Ruffnut.

 **Hiccup shakes his head. In the background, Stormfly and Toothless fight over a tree. Astrid looks at Hiccup, and on her face we clearly see concentration and attention.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have.**

 **But...**

 **He shuffles to the cliff's edge, gazing out at the new land.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**

 _Oh Val, why did you have to die? Hiccup needs you, now. Really needs you._ Stoick thought as he watched Hiccup. He's barely ever seen his son that sad, lonely, and lost before. And he doesn't like it.

 **He sits at the edge, looking burdened, restless. He started to play with his pencil, not looking at Astrid. Astrid approaches and settles beside him, joining him in looking out at the distant horizon. She weaves another braid into his hair as she speaks. Hiccup stole a look, and watched as she made his new braid, but when Astrid glances up, he glances back to the horizon.**

"Well, now we know where Hiccup's braid came from."whispers Gobber while Stoick forgets his sadness. Yeah, his perfect future daughter-in-law.

 **ASTRID**

 **What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup.**

 **She places a hand on his chest.**

"What are you talking about?"Snotlout asked in confusion, while the others sigh in happiness. They're so cute together. Astrid supports Hiccup and Hiccup supports Astrid. Always.

"Just shut up Snotface. You will never know what that means."

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **It's in here.**

"What, that thing which is inside in his chest?" Tuffnut asked. Everyone just groans.

 **Hiccup looks at her, right in the eyes and shows a little smile. Astrid smiles a little too, then continues to braid Hiccup's hair.**

 **(beat) Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

 **She kisses his cheek, but gets a mouthful of Toothless' slobber. She grimaces, wiping it off.**

"Gross, the dragon saliva is just so gross."Ruffnut grimaced and everyone nodded in agreement.

Stoick, Gobber, and the others were laughing loudly, Astrid's parents just shook their head. _At least, this was a romantic moment before that._

Astrid blushes lightly. _Oh, Toothless, you're so dead!_

Meanwhile Toothless just laughs at his rider's mate in unsion with the other dragons.

 **Distracted, Hiccup eyes the horizon keenly.**

 _Oh, I don't like that look_ , is the thought that runs through Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, and Toothless's head, ironically enough, at the same time.

Toothless just rolls his eyes. His rider find trouble and he have to save him _again._

 **HICCUP**

 **Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there.**

"Okay, that's a really scary sentence."

 **ASTRID**

 **(exasperated)**

 **Hiccup...**

 **He turns her face to the horizon. A distant smoke plume rises from a misty valley.**

Everyone sits there in silence. This doesn't look good, and everyone is sure about one thing: Hiccup will go to that place and find trouble, _again._

* * *

 **Yay, chapter 3 is finished here. :) I hope you guys like it. :) Thank all of your reviews, favourited and alert! I almost every day have a lots of that mails and I love it! :) So thank you! :) 3 Love all of you! :) So read and review! :) Next chapter coming soon! :)**

 **lutavero**

 **Grammar errors corrected by Ohsochich at 2015.07.31.**


	4. Something Out There

**New chapter! :D Thank you for all of your support guys! :D We almost reached the 1500 views, and this story have 14 reviews(please, leave more, i love when i see that in my mail: _Review:How To watch HTTYD2_. :D Really i love it. :D It make my day. :D ) So yeah, grammar errors, but i do my best! :) So please just enjoy the fic! :) Almost 3K word? Wow, before the reactions, this chapter don't reach even the 1K words. :D xD So I don't waste your time more, here is Chapter 4, Something out There! :) And dont't forget, read and review! :)**

* * *

 **EXT. LAPLAND WOODS/TRAPPER'S FORT - MOMENTS LATER**

 **(Scene 0400 - Shot Down!)**

 **We see a beautiful forest. Then Hiccup and Toothless fly over the trees, winding deep through undulating crimson and gold forests.**

 _Why, Hiccup? Why?_ Stoick asked himself. Why does his son want to find trouble? Just why?

 **Astrid and Stormfly catch up as the autumn colors suddenly give way to charred timbers. They fly deeper, through ash and wafting smoke.**

While everyone, even the dragons are silent, the twins are smiling. It looks like a lot of destruction and they love it!

 **Then we close on Astrid's face, which shows worry and confusion. We change to a bigger view, where we see Stormfly close on Toothless, while they go deper and deeper. Then they turn left- to eschew a rock. What they see is breathtaking. It's a really big explosion of ice shards as an eerie marker of what used to be a TRAPPER'S FORT. The dragons and their riders float in one place- because of their shock.**

,,Woah.,, says Fishlegs in awe."Has anyone seen something like that before?"

"No way, how that's even possible? How?"Gobber asked worriedly."It doesn't look good."

 **HICCUP**

 **Woah.**

"I can agree with Hiccup this time."Snotlout says , while the twins' smiles grow even wider.

"Yeah, big destruction! Love it!"They say in unsion.

 **Hiccup turns back to Astrid to see her opinion. Astrid is worried and shocked just like him. She shakes her head and shows her worried face.**

Astrid agreed with her screen-self. She doesn't know what is it, but she is so sure that Hiccup wants to find out.

 **HICCUP**

 **Stay close.**

Stoick doesn't say anything, yet just stared at the screen. When he sees the ice, he feels his heart skip a beat. What thing can cause that much destruction? And Hiccup wants to fly near that ice, great. But, he isn't very suprised. That's the Hiccup we know. He's always doing reckless things. But if Astrid is with him, maybe this time he won't get into any trouble.

 **Hiccup turns back to the ice and he and Toothless start to fly towards the Ice. Stormfly and Astrid following them.**

Astrid's parents weren't happy at all. Why does their daughter want to find trouble? Why?

 **They fly through the suspended remains of the buildings, splintered, and frozen in mid-destruction.**

 **CLOSE on Hiccup, we see his worried face, with a little bit confusion.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **What happened here?**

"I want to know that too."said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, and I want to keep what made that!"said Ruffnut.

 **On the girls, they're confused too.**

 **The ice is really high. It's at once harrowing and puzzling. Then we see an enormous DRAGON FOOTPRINT in the muddy shoreline below. Toothless sees that to and starts growling.**

In the cinema, everyone gasped. Is it a new queen dragon? But it's bigger than the Read Death?!

Stoick, Gobber and Astrid gasped in shock too, but now they started to worry more. This footprint is HUGE. And that means, the dragon what left it is a really huge dragon!

Toothless and Stormfly crooned worriedly. Toothless just shakes his head. His lovely, stupid rider of course wants to go find out what is it.

 **Hiccup pats his head in a calming motion.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Easy, bud.**

Yeah, his stupid, but loved rider. No, he doesn't fly back to Berk. No, he trya to calm Toothless and trys to find the dragon - later of course. Toothless could just feel it.

 **As they crest the ice formations, Astrid suddenly becomes nervous and points to something below them.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup!**

"What are you seeing?" Snotlout asked, while everyone groans.

"Shut up and we'll see it." Astrid glares at him, then punches his arm.

"Hey! But.. why are you so worried and nervous?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

 **Hiccup looks there where Astrid is pointing. Behind the ice we see a CREW OF MEN at the stern of a moored ship below.**

 **ERET (O.S.)**

 **Fire!**

 **The men fire a stern-mounted cannon. The projectile unfurls into a NET. Hiccup and Toothless try to dart out of its way. Meanwhile Hiccup shouts back to Astrid.**

Everyone, especially Stoick, Astrid, Astrid's parents, Toothless, and Stormfly, gasp and cry out in surprise because the sudden events.

 _Please, be okay_ , ran through everyone mind.

Stoick watched a little angry. How dare those men try to shoot down his son? His heir? And they're just out of the blue, not even knowing them! Oh, if he can find them, they are in so much trouble.

Toothless cooed worridly. Why does trouble find Hiccup tthat fast?

 **HICCUP**

 **Astrid! Look out!**

 **The boys avoid the nets and…**

Stoick, Toothless, and Gobber sigh in relief. But Astrid is still worried. Can they can avoid the nets to?

 **It HITS Stormfly, TANGLING her wings and causing her to spin uncontrolled. Astrid struggles to free her as they HURTLE toward a collision.**

 **ASTRID**

 **HICCUP!**

Astrid's parents and some other villagers yell in fear. Stormfly crooned worryingly. Her rider is in danger and she can't save her! Maybe her mate and Toothless can save her!

Astrid eyes widened a little, but on her face we don't see a lot of emotions. She needed to trust in Hiccup. Hiccup _will_ save her life, she knows it.

 **Astrid falls off of Stormfly, but Toothless SNATCHES her at the last second.**

Everyone sighs. Yeah, they forgot about Hiccup. He'll always help. But how can they rescue Stormfly?

Stormly let out a happy coo. Her rider was safe again. Now she just needs to punish that Viking, who dares to shoot her down!

 **Stormfly hits the ground, tangled in the net. Trappers rush out of hiding, piling onto her with ropes and weapons. She whips her tail, sending spikes flying.**

 **ERET**

 **Watch the tail!**

Ruffnut watched in awe the men. He looks so beautiful. Oh, more so, he's HOT! Why doesn't go to explore with Hiccup often? Especially now?

 **Suddenly a large, raven-haired trapper lunges over the spray of spikes and lands upon Stormfly's head, twisting it and taking her down like a rodeo cowboy.**

Everyone's face hardened. How dare they hurt one of their dragons? How?

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **Tie those legs up!**

 **Eret deftly ties her gnashing jaws shut, wrangling her into submission - clearly a pro among pros. Then he hears something. He looks up, revealing a handsome face and gleaming, intelligent brown eyes that search the sky as Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream rings out. Toothless flys up and down at the sky, below the trappers.**

Of course, Stoick knows why Hiccup doesn't go home. He wants to get back Stormfly, but these trappers are too dangerous for him. He could get hurt, or worse.

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **Is that what I think it is?**

 **Toothless suddenly streaks across the sky, banking and landing with a FEROCIOUS ROAR.**

 **HICCUP**

 **STOP!**

 **ASTRID**

 **STORMFLY!**

 **(to the trappers)**

 **What are you doing?**

"Eem, trying to tie up your dragon? "asked Snotlout, but he just receives a punch the his face by Astrid.

The twins laughed at him behind their palms.

 **Toothless first put down Astrid and just after that, landing. Hiccup jump off of Toothless, rushing toward Stormfly. Eret's men immediately draw weapons. Hiccup extends and ignites his DRAGON BLADE - a telescoping fiery sword - impressive enough to wow Eret's men. Meanwhile Astrid snatch a piece of wood, in a** **way of defense.**

"Woah."said everyone in awe.

Even Stoick needed to admire that sword in awe. He's seen the plans about it, but Hiccup really built that sword? … Incredible.

"He is a really good blacksmith, and I said that to you five years ago."Gobber whispers to Stoick with wide eyes, but on his face we see a pride smile. He taugh Hiccup everything. He, well, was his teacher, and there was his apprentice.

"I want to myself one."said Tuffnut, Ruff and Snotlout nodded in agreement."Do you think, Hiccup will build for us one if we ask him?"

"Well, if he doesn't, he'll never have any free time."Snotlout said with a big smirk.

Astrid was silent. Yeah, she's seenthat sword before, but never when it worked. And it looks great. And perfectly fit forHiccup. The Dragon Boy with his fire sword and his flight suit. Yeah, definitely Hiccup.

 **ERET**

 **Back again?**

 **Eret steps in Stormfly's front/nose focused only on Toothless.**

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good.**

 **(to his fellow trappers)**

 **Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army.**

Stoick felt his heart skip a beat. Dragon army? And Drago? No way, it was just a mistake. That Drago couldn't be _that_ Drago.

 **His men sound out in agreement. Hiccup eyes Astrid, confused.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Dragon army?**

"If they're building it, that would be awesome!"yelled Ruffnut.

Everyone gave her a death glare. It wouldn't be awesome, no it would be horrible!

 **HICCUP**

 **Look, we don't want any trouble.**

 **ERET**

 **Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!**

 **While he speaks, he gestured to the ice, which used to be his base.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Wait...**

 **ASTRID**

 **What are you talking about?**

"Don't you understand? They think it's your fault."Tuffnut rolled his eyes, but he got a punch to the face.

"Yeah. I understand but… Oh, just shut up."Astrid said .

 **Astrid and Hiccup take in the icy destruction, putting it together. Hiccup motions in the ice with the Inferno.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You think we did this?**

Stoick couldn't help but smile a little. Yeah, that Viking, that kind and friendly Viking was his Hiccup, no doubt. It defined him.

 **Eret grabs Stormfly's spikes/horns, then walks off of her. In the background, Hiccup and Astrid follows his movements with their eyes.**

 **ERET**

 **Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

 **HICCUP**

 **What do-gooder –**

 **Hiccup suddenly goes quiet, when the meaning of Eret's words hit him. Then he unignited the Inferno and turn to Eret- but now he isn't scared or worried, no- he's curious.**

"He's crazy?! He just gave himself up to the trappers with those movements!"Snotlout shouted." But why?"

 **There are other dragon riders?**

"Okay, I haven't got any other question."Snotlout said, less angry this time.

Everyone, even Stoick, gasped in surprise. That means other tribes befriended with the dragons? Not just them?

 **ERET**

 **You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me.**

 **Eret approaches. Toothless snarls, protectively. Eret's men closing in. Astrid looks around, then she, for support, put her hand on Toothless's head.**

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?**

 _Oh no_ , Stoick thought, _It's him!_

"Well, that a stupid name. Bludvist? Come on who would be afraid of him?"asked Tuffnut, but Stoick yells at him.

"You should be!"Stoick yells, and Tuffnut glances worriedly at him. Okay, maybe he should make jokes later.

"Easy Stoick."Gobber said in a calming voice."Everything will be alright."

"Hiccup is that close to his men, like you to me! He is in danger!"Stoick whispers angrily.

"He'll be fine. You'll see."

 **HICCUP**

 **Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?**

 _Oh Hiccup, if only you knew._ Stoick thought.

 **Hiccup laughs, maybe just shrugs a bit, then first turn to Astrid and second turn back to Eret.**

 **TEENY**

 **He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

 **NO-NAME**

 **And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

 **Eret nods in agreement, while his men speaks. Then Eret parts his tunic, revealing a large branding-iron scar on his torso, in the shape of a dragon skull, split by a sword. Hiccup and Astrid looks at each other, on their faces is pure disgust.**

Everyone does the same, as Hiccup and Astrid do on the screen. Ruffnut, of course, watches that scar in awe. The person seen with every passing minute grows so much cooler and hotter.

 **ERET**

 **This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(exasperated)**

 **Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay?**

 **While he speaks, Eret glances up to his men, who are ready to fire. Their arrows just wait to release.**

"This doesn't look good." mumbled Gobber.

 **(MORE)**

 **Just give us back our dragon, and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met.**

Nobody could help, but smile at Hiccup's sarcastic comment. Yep, this is their Hiccup.

 **Eret bows playfully. He slowly reach a dragger which is on his back.**

 **ERET**

 **Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive.**

"Pff, such a stupid name." said Fishlegs."And finest trapper alive?"

"Shut up!"Ruffnut yelled at him."He's so much HOTTER than you will ever be!"

 **He pulls a dagger from behind his back, waving it cockily. His men ready their weapons and net cannons. He points towards Hiccup.**

 _If he so much as touches Hiccup... He'll be dead._ Both Stoick and Toothless think in unsion.

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.**

 **Toothless ROARS a warning. Astrid and Hiccup look at him, then Hiccup look back at Eret with a little playful face. While Astrid is ready to fight.**

 **HICCUP**

 **And this is Toothless.**

 **His face then change in a serious one.**

 **He says we're going. Now.**

Well, no one would be lying if they said that the odds were aganist them. But if Hiccup and Toothless could defeat a Red Death, then those trappers won't be a problem, right?

 **ERET**

 **Heh. They all say that.**

 **(beat)**

 **RUSH 'EM, LADS!**

 **Eret lunges toward them. Toothless BLASTS, bringing down a massive spire of ice. It shatters as it hits the ground, forcing Eret and his men to dive out of the way. Making quick use of the distraction, Hiccup re-ignites his dragon blade, runs to Stormfly's side with Astrid behind him, and slashes through the ropes binding Stormfly. Toothless watches them in the background. Astrid helps Hiccup with ripping the ropes off of her dragon.**

 _Well, that was quick._ Ran through everyone mind. Stoick, Astrid and her parents watched the screen in awe. Hiccup and Astrid are a really good team, no doubt about that.

Toothless cooed happily. His rider and Stormfly safe! He knew he could,do it of course.

Even the dragons are impressed by Hiccup. They've never seen any Vikings like him before. He's special. But none of them know why, well not yet anyways.

 **ASTRID**

 **Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!**

 **One last cut and Stormfly is free!**

Everyone cheers, but Stoick stays silent. Yeah, his son is a realy good fighter, but aganist Bludvist? No, he can't let Hiccup be anywhere near that madman. He just can't lose his son. Epsecially not when he's already lost his beloved wife, Valka.

 **She immediately stands up and start to run to the edge, while Astrid trys to jump at her saddle. Hiccup is now on Toothless's back and they flew off. Eret gets to his feet in time to see Toothless and Stormfly take to the air, carrying Hiccup and Astrid out of reach of the volley of arrows. He angrily shouts after them.**

 **ERET**

 **YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!  
** "That's not good."Gobber muttered, and everyone nodded in agreement.

 **On Hiccup he looks back then turn foward, on his face we see worry and a little bit of fear.**

* * *

 **Yay, chapter 4 is finished! :D The next will be Drago's coming, so be ready! :D I will update soon, but if you have any ideas, fell free to write me a PM or a review! :) Until the next chapter,**

 **lutavero**

 **Grammar errors corrected by Ohsochich at 2015.08.07.**


	5. Drago's Coming

**New chapter, yay! :D And we reached 2000 views? :D Thanks guys, really! :D It means a lot. :D So, here is chapter five, Drago's coming! :D Enjoy, read and leave a review(Or follow/favourited me or the story. :D )**

* * *

 **I/E. BERK/BLACKSMITH STALL - SUNSET**

 **(Sequence 0500 - Lock-Down!)**

 **Suddenly we see The GANG joyrides past GOTHI'S house, scattering her assortment of terrible terrors. Then the terrors fly back to Gothi. Before they can land, Hookfang scared them again. Gothi waves a fist at them as they sweep past, WHOOPING AND CHORTLING, leading us down to...**

Everybody couldn't help, but smile. The Gothis who sits in the cinema, rasies and shakes her fist, but then she started smiling too.

 **THE UPPER PLAZA, where a GATHERED CROWD of Vikings and their dragons are cued up outside of Gobber's BLACKSMITH STALL, awaiting their turns. Stoick maneuvers through the crowd, spouting JOVIAL GREETINGS in passing.**

Everyone sighs in relief. (Everyone means the dragons too). This Berk is so, so perfect. Peaceful day at Berk. Everybody just love it.

 **STOICK**

 **Hey, how are ya? Beautiful day.**

 **He meet Spitleout, who just rolls his eyes and sighs, when Stoick talk to him.**

-Hey, why are you so sad brother, heh? – asked Stoick while Spitlout rolled his eyes. Because of his stupid son, they lost another Dragon Race! Why he fall in love with that Ruffnut?!

 **Stoick**

 **Hello Spitleout. Great race. Oh! Sorry, Mrs. Zach!**

 **He said when almost bumping a Viking woman, who carries a baby gronckle.**

 **He makes a bee-line for GOBBER, who is busily grinding a metal dragon tooth into shape. A Zippleback waits patiently, his head cocked open like a car hood while the other head watches, sympathetically.**

Stoick couldn't help, but he got as worried as the Stoick on the screen. Oh, if that Stoick know, what happened Hiccup barely a five minutes ago..

 **STOICK**

 **Any sign of him?**

 **Gobber flips up his welding guard, revealing a matching area of unsoiled skin.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now.**

Everyone laughed Gobber's comment. Yeah, their Hiccup one day reach the world's edge, if he continue exploring.

 **You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

 **-** Wait, that means Gobber know your plan? But when you said it to him? – asked Spitleout.

\- Idon't know, maybe after when I talk about Hiccup of that. – answers Stoick.

 **STOICK**

 **Oh, he's ready. You'll see.**

 **Suddenly we heard a familiar banshee cry. A SUDDEN EXCITEMENT in the crowd heralds Hiccup and Astrid's return.**

In the cinema, everyone do the same. Their heroes is back ont he island. Nothing bad can happen. They act leike the little accident didn't happend.

 **They touch down on Toothless and Stormfly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Haha! There he is! (to Gobber, proving his point)**

 **Huh? The pride of Berk!**

Astrid in the cinema just smiles. Yeah, it looks like Hiccup finnaly reach that thing he wanted the most: his father is proud of him.

 **Hiccup stows his helmet, jump to the ground and start to walk to the forge. Astrid follows him and head toward Stoick with urgency.**

 **Gobber waves his peg-hand, like if he trying to hit Hiccup. But we clearly see, this just a little playful fun. Hiccup ducks a little, his hands near his head in a protetctive motion.**

Everyone laugh at the two. They're still close. Like nephew and uncle.

 **GOBBER**

 **Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Sorry. Got held up.**

-Well, it just me, or it was a little more, like ,,Got held up." – said Fishlegs.

\- Yeah, .. wait what are you talking about? – asked Tuffnut.

\- Nevermind.

 **(privately, to Stoick)**

 **Hey, Dad, could I have a word?**

 **Stoick places his large hands on Hiccup shoulders. Hiccup made a funny face, when Stoick squeezed his shoulders.**

 **STOICK**

 **Something you're itching to tell me?**

Even Stoick surprised the fact how happy he is about he wanted to Hiccup be the next chief.

 **HICCUP**

 **Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

 **Stoick hands him an apron and guides him to the front desk.**

 **STOICK**

 **Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So...**

 **Stoick changes the rune on the "being served" placard. Then he call out for the next viking.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Forty one? Forty –**

-Well it's looks like another busy day. –mumbled Gobber.

 **HICCUP**

 **On Hiccup face, we clearly see a little despair. His dad just ignoring him. Again.**

Astrid just sadly smiled when he sees Hiccup faces. Yeah, maybe his father is proud of him, but he doesn't listen to him.

 **Could we just talk in private for-**

 **STARKARD**

 **-That's me! That's me! I'm next!**

 **(pushing his way through)**

 **I was ahead of you! Excuse me, I've been here all day!**

 **STARKARD reaches the counter, giddy with excitement. Ont he backgrounds, we see a lot of viking and a purple nadder.**

-That's me! – said Starkard. – I'm ont he screen!

\- Yeah, don't you said. – rolled their eyes almost every viking. But when they find themselves ont he screen, they got just as excited as Starkard.

 **STARKARD (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and a big stowage compartment.**

-Oh, I will love that saddle!

 **STOICK**

 **Absolutely! You got it, sir!**

 **Stoick spins Hiccup around, steering him back into the shop. Hiccup follows him, trying to talk to him.**

 **-** Oh Stoick, just why you don't stop,heh? – asked softly Gobber.

\- Well..

\- He just wanted to say to you something important and you..

\- I got it Gobber! – said Stoick and using his best ,,Don't talk back to me" voice.

But then he turns back to the screen. He will not going to make the mistake what he made int he past, right? He'll listent to Hiccup right?

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

 **STOICK**

 **Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people. Excuse us, Grump.**

 **They step over the tail of a large, snoring oaf of a dragon, stirring him awake with a fussy start. Then Grump eyes suddenly shots open.**

Everyone just chuckled. Gobber glared at Grump who just yawned.

 **GOBBER**

 **Grump! You let the forge die down again!**

 **Grump coughs a slug of molten lava into the forge. It splatters everywhere, igniting a rash of fires. Hiccup yells in surprise and try to avoid the fire. Gobber pulls the fire extinguisher, dumping water everywhere.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!**

Grump eyes suddenly opened. His rider just… No he won't right?

-Oh, you overgrwn lizard, of course I will keep you. – laughed Gobber.

 **Stoick fills a toolbox with tools from Hiccup's workbench. Hiccup pick up more necessary items. He then put them into the boksz, meanwhile he speaks to his dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **One of these. And this...**

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad -**

 **STOICK**

 **\- There you go! Go on. Have away.**

 **HICCUP**

 **But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.**

-Yeah, and that Eret.. – sighs Ruffnut. – While you don't speaks about him?

 **GOBBER**

 **Another one?!**

 **Gobber changes to another peg-hand. Fishlegs walks in, followed by the Twins and Snotlout.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Any new dragons?**

Snotlout just grumbles. That weird guys wanted his princess? No way he will never have Ruffnut! Just over his dead body!

 **Stoick slaps a sheet of leather onto a dragon mold, and hands Hiccup pencil. Exasperated, Hiccup begins tracing an outline as he speaks.**

 **HICCUP**

 **We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

-Yeah, try to shot you down, then they shot my daughter down. – rolled Astrid's mother her eyes. Astrid blush a little. Well, at least, everything turn into better.

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

 **Gobber spins his prosthetic arm dispenser.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers.**

Everyone laughed a little. It's really looks like, the vikings run out of the world when thyes see Toothless. But Hiccup enjoy that.. That was defiinetly him.

 **ASTRID**

 **You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird.**

-Well, this isn't th ebest word to describe it. – said Snoutlout. – Weird. I say…

\- Snotface.. just shut up! – glances Astrid at him.

 **HICCUP**

 **I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!**

 **Gobber pops off his prosthetic tongs and selects a wire brush from his dispenser...**

 **GOBBER**

 **Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

-Why are you so calm Gobber. That was a serious.. – said one of the villagers.

\- Easy there, at least nothing happened right? – answers Gobber.

 **Which he uses to brush his mustache and eyebrows. Stoick takes the sheet of leather to the table saw... Hiccup just made a ,,Oh, come on" face with a little mix of tired.**

And Astrid suddenly understand that face! Everyone just missing the point, what Hiccup trying to say!

 **STOICK**

 **Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time -**

 **And pulls a lever, starting it up. Then he starts rubbing his fists. He look so excited.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(sing-songy, under his breath)**

 **Once we make the big announcement!**

-Anyone see the chief that.. excited before?

\- No. – said in unsion almost everyone.

 **Hiccup pulls the lever, shutting the saw down. His face is serious.**

 **HICCUP**

 **They are building a dragon army.**

 **-** Well, nothing too dramatized. – chuckled Gobber.

 **Silence fills the stall. Vikings exchange worried glances. Now everyone look at him.**

Int he cinema everyone do the same. Even the dragons too.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Or at least the guy they work for is. Dargo Bloody Fist or something.**

But now everyone sarted laughing. Even Stoick smiles a little. But when he put together the pieces his smiles fall. Drago is coming to theiir island!

 **While he speaks, he use his hands to gestures. Stoick's eyes widen. He turns to Gobber, with growing alarm. Gobber loooks a little worried then int he background Tuffnut shows up. He with use his index fingers to shows his face.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!**

Ruffnut groans in response.

 **Then we see Ruffnut, Snotlout and Fishleg in the background. Ruffnut step forward.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Or mine.**

 **Tuffnut groans, Ruffnut looks at him.**

In the cinema, Tuffnut do the same. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **You're such a moron.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **A beautiful moron.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Yeah...**

-Please, just stop! – whined Ruffnut.

 **Ruffnut grumbles, revolted by their advances. The two boys start/try to smell her scent.**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the shoulders, wide-eyed and intense.**

 **STOICK**

 **Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh, yeah. Wait. You know him?**

That's hit everyone in the cinema at the time, when Hiccup understand that. Their chief know that guy!

 **On Hiccup face first we see a little confused look, then wonder.**

 **On Stoick face we see when he become more nervous.**

 _Oh, I don't like that face._ tought Gobber.

 **INT. BERK - DRAGON STABLES - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Stoick rushes down a circular stone staircase into the vast, bustling cave that houses the dragon stables.**

 **STOICK**

 **GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

-What?! – yells everyone in shock, while Stoick nods in agreement. That's th ebest choice, he has. Grounded but Hiccupp won't like it.

 **HICCUP**

 **What? Why?!**

-I want to know that too! – said Snotlout and everyone nods in agreement.

 **Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, and Toothless chase after Stoick. They finally reaches the stable. Int he stable we see a lot of dragon, almost every type. The vikings start to close the stable.**

 **STOICK**

 **SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?**

Astrid is just as confused as Hiccup ont he screen. Why Stoick do that?

 **GOBBER**

 **You heard the man! Lock it down!**

 **Behind him, the massive storm doors rattle as they're lowered.**

 **STOICK**

 **No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!**

The dragons whined in disagreement. No flying? No fishing? They locked them up, like they didi t five years ago!

 **HICCUP**

 **Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?**

 _Oh, son, if you know._ tought Stoick.

 **Stoick turns to Hiccup, gravely places one of his hand on his shoulders. Hiccup is a little taken aback, while he listen his dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.**

Everyone is just as taken aback as Hiccup on the screen. Why their chief afraid that guy? What he did in the past?

 **Stoick continues on shouting orders, leaving Hiccup stewing.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Get them into their pens! Quickly!**

 **Hiccup chases around to confront Stoick.**

 _Oh, really?_ tought almost angrily Stoick.

 **HICCUP**

 **Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**

Stoick paled a bit. No, he won't get Hiccup near that trappers! And Drago.. He shivers just when he think about that.

\- He's stubborn, I need to stay that. – wishpers Gobber to Stoick.

 **STOICK**

 **No. We fortify the island.**

 **HICCUP**

 **It's our duty to keep the peace!**

 **STOICK**

 **Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.**

Everyone paled a little. War? Drago is that big threat? Who is him?

 **Hiccup is completely confused.**

 **HICCUP**

 **War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind.**

 _Oh, no! Hiccup why?_ tought in unsion Stoick, Astrid, even Toothless. Why his rider so stubborn?

 **STOICK**

 **Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about.**

 **(beat)**

 **A chief protects his own.**

 **Stoick heads off, calling out more orders...**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **SECURE THE STABLES! LATCH EVERY STALL!**

 **... leaving Hiccup eyeing Toothless as the storm doors close. On his face we first see a little puzzled then it's changed into a more definite one.**

 _Oh, come on, really?_ ran through everyone mind that tought when they see Hiccup face. He'll do something reckeless. Again.

 **Astrid approaches him, seeing the determination on his face. She grabs one of his hand when he try to go.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup, don't.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I have to.**

 _No, you don't have to._ think Astrid sadly. If he think she'll just approve that plan, he's really crazy.

 **He turn back to her, then he gives her a quick peck on the cheek.**

Astrid blush a little, while her paren't smiled widly, just as Stoick.

 **Then he run out to somewhere, leaving a worried Astrid behind.**

 **STOICK**

 **THIS WAY! QUICKLY!**

 **Stoick gives orders to the vikings when he hear a dragon cry. He turns around to see…Hiccup and Toothless BLAST PAST, heading for the exit.**

 _Oh, come on!_ tought angrily Stoick

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **HICCUP!**

 **They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut. Then they go turn to the other doors. On Hiccup face we see can't see anything just sturdiness.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Come on!**

Everyone is a little surprsed. They never see Hiccup that definied before.

 **Toothless spins around and DIVES through the gap in the second lowering storm door.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup!**

 **Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick, try to follow Hiccup.**

Astrid paren't sigh in disappointment. That boy will pay, if their daughter get hurt.

 **On Astrid, se just as definite as Hiccup was a moment before. They got closer the door and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming. Then he looks up, on his face a mix of anger and definite.**

 **-** Like I said, he's a stubborn lad. – said Gobber, trying to light the mood.

-Not helping Gobber! He's gong to try to find Drago!

\- And who is that Drago by the way? – asked Snotlout and everyone turned to the chief.

\- I'll explain later. – answer Stoick and turn back to the screen. He wanted to be angry with his sons but he started to worry for his well-beig.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 is finished. :D I hope, you liked it. :) Yeah, grammar errors. :/ I try my best really. See next chapter,**

 **lutavero**


	6. Unexpected Visit from the Dragon Riders

**Next chapter, yeah. :D I finally finished it. :D I hope you will like it. :) Thanks all of your reviews, favorites and follows! :) Means a lot! And you know, grammar errors. xD So, just read it and enjoy. :) And don't forget to leave review, if you like it. I do my best, and hope, my english will be better. :/**

* * *

 **EXT. OPEN SEA - MIDDAY**

 **(Scene 0700 - Eret's Lesson)**

 **We suddenly see the ocean, with a fjord int he background. In the water, we see a ship. Eret's ship carves a defiant path North, leaving the last glimpses of Lapland in its wake.**

Everyone groans or croon in displeasure. except Ruffnut, who starts smiling. Oh, she can see that.. sexy viking again.

The dragons look at the screen in fear. They are going to see, how that hunters shot them down?

Stoick and Astrid just siti n their chair in silently. Stoick still angry with Hiccup. Why he can't understand that simple thing: Drago is dangerous.

 **Eret stands on the bowsprit, eyeing the waves intently, searching the surface. He turns toward the deck, where his crewmen man the gunwale cannons, sights trained to the sky.**

 **ERET**

 **Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick!**

While the dragons croon in fear, Stoick start fuming. That hunter collect dragons and gave them to Drago! But why? He loves it or because he forced?

 **It's no time to be picky. Not if we want to keep our –**

 **On of his men suddenly sees something in the air.**

 **UG**

 **Uh... Eret?**

 **Eret turns in the direction Ug is pointing to see a pair of dragons flapping toward them. Then he start to give commands to his men.**

Now everyone, except Ruffnut of course, groans in displeasure. The're forcing to see that hunter when they shot down unarmed dragons. Such a big change int he last five years, isn't it?

 **ERET**

 **HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER!**

 **The crewmen swing the net cannons toward the back-lit, silhouetted dragons, drawing ever closer.**

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **Net 'em, lads! Take 'em down!**

 **Eret loads a cannon and takes aim. Then his eyes grow wide suddenly in surprise.**

-Why is he surprised? – asked Snotlout.

\- I don't know. Maybe it's a rare dragon. – answers Fishlegs.

In their mind, everyone asked the same question. _Why is he surprised?_

 **Close on the dragons wee see.. it's Hiccup and Astrid riding the dragons. They got closer and closer to the ship with every second.**

Stoick groans in frustation, Astrid narrowed her eyes, Toothless and Stormfly croon nervousness.

Hiccup is crazy? Why is he going back to that hunters?

 **Back on Eret, his eyes narrow, determined.**

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **You're not getting away this time.**

Stoick and Astrid's parents growing more nervous because of that comment. They're going to destroy that ship and go back home safe and sound. Right?

Meanwhile Toothless can't think anything else, just his rider. Why he want to go back to the hunter, who shot Stormfly down? They just barely can escape last time!

 **He try to show them down. Nets fly through the air. Hiccup and Astrid outmaneuver them and dive toward the ship, landing on the deck with a clatter.**

Everyone sit in the cinema in shock. What's Hiccup plan? He's now prefer the fight with eye-to-eye?

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.**

 **Astrid brandishes her axe in invitation. Eret and his men grabs their weapons. Hiccup slowly takes off his helmet, then shakes his head. Then Hiccup indicates for her to lower it, then holds up his hands in surrender.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up.**

Now no one can stay quiet, everyone, even the dragons start to yells or shout at the screen. Hiccup is going mad?! He's crazy? Or idiot?

Astrid blinked in surprise. No way, she just hear it wrong. Even Hiccup can be that.. idiot.

Stoick now openly shows his frustration. Yeah, his son always have crazy ideas, but that crazy?!

The dragons jaws are open in surprise.

Toothless begin croon in disbelief. His rider can't be that stupid!

-Everyone! – yells the voice. – Please, just shut up and watch! Nothing bad happened yet, so please, quiet and watch!

\- Don't happened bad yet? – asked angrily Stoick- My son just give up himself to the enemy!

\- Stoick, easy. Just watch. Remember, it's Hiccup present. Int hat exact moment he doing what we see on the screen.

\- What?! – asked everyone.

\- I promise, I will tell you again that. But now, just sit and watch.

 **Eret lower his sword in surprise, is eyes wide. Eret's crew exchange confused stares. Astrid look at Hiccup with a ,,What?!" and ,,Are you crazy!?" and ,,What are you doing?!" face, her mouth is open in surprise, then she looks at the trapper sin confusion and sit back to the saddle. He dismounts Toothless, Astrid slowly follows him and dismounts Stormfly.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, and...**

 **He then picks up a net from the ground. MeanwhileAstrid start to walkto Hiccup, her axe still in her hand. Suddenly Hiccup tosses the net over Astrid.**

Everyone siti n their seat in shock. Even Hiccup can be that crazy…

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right?**

 **Astrid grumbles. He takes her axe, hands it to Eret, and escorts Astrid past the men to the open live well. He give the axe to Eret, who just look at them in surprise. Toothless growls at them.**

-Okay, it's just me who don't understand what happens? – asked Tuffnut.

But now, nobody glances at him, because nobody know the answer.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Excuse us.**

 **He leads Astrid down the ladder. She glares at him, plainly hating the plan.**

 **ASTRID**

 **What are you doing?**

-I want to know that too. – said Snotlout in confusion, and everyone nodded.

 **Toothless tries to follow them, but Hiccup holds him back. Toothless wanted to follow them, but Hiccup stopped him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Toothless, stay.**

Toothless growl nervously. Why his rider so stupid sometimes?

 **Hiccup flips the latch, lowering the grate as Eret watches, confounded.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.**

 **Toothless sniffs the latch, he want to follow his 's men nervously direct their swords and spears toward Toothless. He surprised, his eyes grew wide and let out a funny sound, like he had hiccupped. Then HE SNARLS.**

Everybody laughed on Toothless's face, forgot a little the tense situation.

 **Suddenly Hiccup face appear in the grid.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean. How's your swimming?**

 **Eret look at the sky and on his face we clearly see, he can't belive what his man just said.**

Ruffnut just watch Eret in awe. He's so good-looking….

 **NO-NAME**

 **Not good.**

 **A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts his Dragon Blade through the grate.**

A small hope rise in Stoick chest. Maybe Hiccup change his mind and try to fight that trappers instead being their prisoners.

-Yeah, looks like he'll use that sword! – shouts Snotlout and everybody nods.

 **Hiccup upper body turn up in hole then he retracts the blade and offers itt o Eret's men.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners!**

Everyone sighed in frustration. Looks like Hiccup really go mad.

Meanwhile Snotlout,Tuffnut an Fishlegs slapped a hand to their forehead. Hiccup finally make a really good weapon and he just offer it to the enemy?!

Astrid stared at the screen in disbelief. Hiccup and his plans…

 **In the cell, we see Astrid frustrated face. When she ask, Hiccup shut her up with his hand with a calming motion.**

 **ASTRID**

 **How is this a plan?**

-I want to know that too! – shouts Snotlout and everyone nods.

Astrid's parents fuming. This boy will be their daughter death one day!

 **He retracts the blade and offers it up to them. A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas. While Hiccup speaks, he slowly duck under into the cell.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...**

 **On the mens, we see Eret finally understand, what Hiccup want to say. He quickly backs away from the gas. A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, yeah, there you go!**

Everybody started to laugh. They looks so funny now. But they're still dangerous…

 **Toothless apperas in the screen and try to catch on of the embers. He slowly start lay back while he paws the embers.**

Everyone in unsion let out an ,,Aww..". Toothless can be so cute sometimes.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right, bud?**

 **Toothless gurgles and falls over.**

The little vikings start to laugh again.

Even Astrid and Stoick smiling a little.

 **ERET**

 **Give me that!**

 **Eret snatches the dragon blade and HURLS it overboard. Stormfly bolts after it...**

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **What game are you playing?**

-Finally! We wait that answer so long! – mumbles Gobber.

 **HICCUP**

 **No game. We just want to meet Drago.**

In the cinema, the realization hit everyone almost the same time. Stock blew out a really frustrated breath. Why Hiccup don't understand that so easy fact: DRAGO IS DANGEROUS!

Astrid blinked, but say nothing. But we clearly see the worry in her eyes. Maybe Hiccup should rethink that plan…

A **nd Stormfly returns in a flash, dropping it at Eret's feet like a fetching dog, tongue wagging. Eret throws it again, frustrated. Stormfly returns with it just as quickly.**

Astrid couldn't help but chuckled. Her playful nadder.

 **ERET**

 **Why?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.**

 _Oh Hiccup. If that will be that easy.._ tought Stoick sadly.

 **Eret and his crew LAUGH. Toothless stay beside Hiccup and watch the events. Astrid pokes out of the well.**

 **ASTRID**

 **He can be really persuasive.**

Astrid smiles a little. Yeah, maybe she hate this plan buta t the end, Hiccup's every plan end well. And yes, he's really persuasive.

 **Hiccup pets Toothless, thoughtfully.**

Toothless let out a happy croon. He is beside his rider. Nothing can go wrong.

 **HICCUP**

 **Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.**

 _That's sure._ tought everyone.

The dragons nods in agreement. Maybe that vikings know something and he isn't as crazy as he seems.

 **ERET**

 **Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I can change yours. Right here. Right now.**

Everyone watch the screen in great interest. This will be interesting.

 **Hiccup sets Toothless' tail in the locked, splayed position. Eret sneers, suspicious. Hiccup stands up to the ship floor, in front of Eret.**

Stoick can't help but he's just as curious as that Eret ont ha screen. Maybe this time Hiccup plan end with a happy end.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **May I?**

 **Suddenly, Hiccup is snatched into the air! Dragons blur past.**

The little vikings cry out in surpise.

The other vikings gasp in surprise and some of them cry out in worry.

The dragons croon in surprised too.

Stoick start to rubbing his temples. Typical Hiccup… Trouble always found him easily.

But before somebody can start to make a sound, the voice start talking.

-This is your present. That means, int hat moment that thing grabs Hiccup. So just be quiet, and watch, what will happen next.

* * *

 **Yay, chapter 6 is finished. :D I hope you like it! :)The next chapter title will be:Men Who Kill Without Reason. :) Meet next time,**

 **lutavero**


	7. Men Who Kill Without Reasons

**New chapter. :D Okay, I have two really important things to say you. :) First, thanks all of your support and reviews and thanks to everyone who following and favouriting this story. :D That means a lot to me! :D Secondly, I have a Beta Rider! :) Thank you, all of your support! :) I really love you! :) Her name is Ohsochich , and she helping me a lot! :) We(well she) will correcting every grammar error, which you can find in that story! :) Thank you so much! :) So, I hope(Or We ) that story will be so much enjoyable to you! :) Anyway, here is chapter 7! :) Read, and leave a review, or follow or favourite the story! :)**

* * *

 **I/E. OPEN SEA - SHIP - SUNSET**

 **(Scene 1000 - Botched Rescue)**

 **The crewmen SCRAMBLE to the NET CANNONS as a FLURRY OF WINGS streak past, GASHING holes in the sails and SLICING through rigging.**

 _What's happening?_ Everyone thought in unison.

Meanwhile, Stoick send a pray to the Gods for them to let be Hiccup alive and safe.

 **ERET**

 **Dragon riders!**

 **Astrid jumps out of the cell and start to watch the sky uncomprehendingly. Toothless SHRIEKS and bounds up the mast, reaching the highest point, as he roars at the he suddenly relaxes.**

The Toothless in the cinema however don't agree with his screenself. Why his screenself so relaxed?! His rider is trapped!

 **We see three dragons- who they really are – the Berkian dragon riders! Then we change to Hiccup who in the talons of a Monstrous Nightmare, known as Hookfang.**

Every viking and dragon let out a sigh in relief. The viking's heir is in safe hands. Or something similar to that.

-Yeah, we show him, who's the real viking, heh? – asked Snotlout, then he turns to Ruffnut. – See what I just did babe?

\- Don't talk to me like that!

 **HICCUP**

 **Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing?**

 **Snotlout looks back to see if Ruffnut witnessed the save.**

 **-** Please, why are they doing that?! – asked Ruffnut in pure disgust.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **See how well I protect and provide?**

 **Ruffnut GRUMBLES at the incessant courting.**

-See? I totally don't care! Give up!

-Never. – Answered Snotlout and Fishlegs in unsion.

 **A FLYING NET whizzes past her head. Then more nets coming and they try to avoid them.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Aggh! What is with all the nets?!**

-And I want to know that too! – said Tuffnut. Everyone just groans.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Hey watch it! That was close...**

 **Then Ruffnut spots something. Her eyes grew wide.**

-Hey, what's happening? – asked someone in confusion.

 **TRANSITION TO:**

 **A SLOW MOTION, Eret, FIRING nets from the deck of the ship.**

-Oh now, this can't be happening, right? – asked Tuffnut with fearful eyes.

 **RUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, my.**

 **Ruffnut starts smiling. Then sexy POV of Eret's glistening biceps,**

Every viking, even the dragons start to laugh. Meanwhile Astrid starts smiling. Oh, it's looks like Ruffnut has a crush…. on Eret! Okay, maybe it isn't that funny, he is the enemy. But Ruffnut face..

 **shuddering as he BLASTS the net cannon, aimed directly at her. Eret look at her with a grin in his face.**

Stoick just groans. Ruffnut falling in love with the enemy.. It's totally her.

 **RUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **Me likey.**

 **The net unravels in SLOW MOTION... while Ruffnut stands up and her hands wide open in a welcoming motion. Meanwhile Tuffnut watch her with pure disgust in his face.**

-For once, I agree with Tuffnut. – said Snotlout. Fishlegs nods in agreement.

\- Oh, you big babies! He's so much hotter then you ever were! – Ruffnut glared at them. – And he's so cool and funny and..

\- Oh, just watch guys. She has a crush! – Astrid said laughing at their faces.

\- Wait, that means..

\- He will steal my girl! – said Fishlegs with wide, fearful eyes. – No way!

\- For once, yes, I agree with you. But she's my girl, Fish. – said Snotlout.

 **RUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **Take me.**

 **The net enveloping Ruffnut as she yields to it, blissfully.**

Now everyone laughed at Ruffnut. She just being herself, yeah, but.. That's really funny. She and Eret… No, they can't imagine it.

 **BACK TO REAL TIME**

 **As Hiccup FLIPS upside-down in the Hookfang's talons and KICKS off, pulling his wing-suit flaps .**

 **Eret takes aim,**

 _No!_ Stoick, Astrid, and Toothless thought in unsion. If that guy shoots Hiccup down, he could die!

 **but Astrid SHOVES him, throwing off the shot.**

 _Oh, thank Thor!_ Thinks Astrid with relief. Hiccup will live another day. Of course he needs to land first…

 **ASTRID**

 **HOLD YOUR FIRE!**

 **He just barely misses the net.**

Stoick heart skip a beat. If Hiccup can't avoid that net.. No, he avoids it and he's fine!

 **Hiccup glides unsteadily towards the ship and collides with its sail. He slides down the canvas and drops to the deck. Toothless lands behind him.**

Stoick can't help, but be impressed with Hiccup. How can he be landing that easily with his flight suit?

 **HICCUP**

 **WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!**

-Nothing, Hey, thank you for me saving you. No, nothing. – Sighed Snotlout, but he just received a punch on his shoulder, by Astrid.

\- Just shut up and watch. And now, he has a plan, or he _had_ a plan. But you ruined it! – Astrid glared at him.

 **While he speaks, he starts stows his leather wings.**

 **Gobber and Grump land on the deck, scattering Eret's crew.**

 **GOBBER**

 **We're here to RESCUE you!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I DON'T NEED to be rescued!**

 **STOICK (O.S.)**

 **ENOUGH!**

In the cinema, everyone goes silent. Oh, the chief is there. It's definitetly not going to go well...

 **The bow dips heavily as Stoick touches down on SKULLCRUSHER. He dismounts, fuming. Eret blocks Stoick, cocky and confident.**

 **ERET**

 **Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of -**

 **Stoick shoves his face aside, sending Eret SLAMMING into Grump.**

-No, don't hurt my Eret! – Screamed Ruffnut in the cinema.

Beside her, the boys just smiled. They like what they see.

 **Before he can react, Gobber CLUBS Eret on the head, sending him collapsing to the deck. Grump then sits on him, smothering him into submission.**

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **(panting, suffocated)**

 **Get... this... thing... off... me!**

-Yeah, I can't imagine that it can get better. But now I see it can! – Laughed Snotlout. Fishlegs and Tuffnut nodding in agreement.

 **Gobber turns to the other crewmen, with a smile.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Anyone else?**

 **Eret's men eye the Vikings, armed and flanked by their dragons. They set down their swords.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **That's what I figured.**

-Oh, they can't be afraid of Grump, can they? – chuckled Gobber.

 **STOICK**

 **(to Hiccup)**

 **You. Saddle up. We're going home.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No.**

Everyone just gasps. How can be Hiccup that.. Brave? Idiotic? He just tells his chief a simple, but definite, "No." How dare he?

Astrid blinked in surprise. Yeah, Hiccup has his own plan, but that isn't just his chief, that's his father too!

Stoick just groans. Why? Why can Hiccup be that.. stubborn sometimes?!

Even the dragons stay quiet. Yeah, the boy is definitely a wild soul, but that viking is his sire! And leader too!

 **STOICK**

 **Of all the irresponsible –**

-Oh, that's a really bad ide Stoick. – Gobber shook his head.

\- What? – Asked the chief with a little bit of a frustated tone.

\- With that, you just insulted him more.

 **HICCUP**

 **\- I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?**

-See? That's what I talking about! – Gobber rolled his eyes. – Stubborn Haddock Vikings.

 **STOICK**

 **BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!**

-War? Wait, you really know him, don't you? – asked Gobber, and everyone looked at the chief.

\- Aye, I know him. – sighs Stoick. – But I wish I never met him.

\- Why? – asked Spitelout.

\- I have a bad feeling that we will see it.

 **Hiccup glares, frustrated. Stoick SIGHS, realizing that he has to explain.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced.**

-Hmm, this will be interesting. – mutters everyone.

 **INT. VIKING HALL - NIGHT**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **ON STOICK, some twenty years younger, seated in a throne, studying the impudent stranger with suspicion.**

 **A hulking, cloaked figure strides confidently into fire-lit hall, interrupting a council meeting of Viking chieftains. His face is masked in silhouette.**

-Well, now I see, why are you freaking out, when Hiccup's talking about him. He's a little scary. – mumbled Gobber.

 **STOICK (V.O.)**

 **Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons.**

 **STOICK (V.O.)**

 **He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.**

The teens, expect Astrid, start laughing. Astrid just galred at them.

-What now? This man is crazy, if he thinks he can control dragons. – answers Snotlout.

 **The Viking council erupts in mocking laughter.**

 **-** See, even they're laughing!

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

 **Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins snicker. Tuffnut wipes his eyes.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Stupid.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Good one.**

 **STOICK**

 **Aye. We laughed, too...**

-See! It's..

\- It isn't funny Snotface! Just shut up! O..

\- Okay, easy there Astrid!

 **BACK TO FLASHBACK**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Then see how well you do without me!"**

-I don't like that. –mumbled Gobber and everyone nodded in unsoin.

\- Oh, you haven't seen the worst part. – Stoick said with a bitter tone.

 **Drago Bludvist pulls the dragon skin cloak over himself and marches toward the door. Stoick watches him,** **suspicious.**

 **Above, dragon fire rips through the ceiling, bringing down flaming timbers, followed by dragons covered in heavy metallic armor. They BLAST FIRE as panic ensues.**

In the cinema, everyone start screaming. Even Astrid is terrified!

-Oh, maybe I need to change my undies. – mumbled Gobber.

 **STOICK (V.O.)**

 **The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground.**

The Dragons groan and croon in displeasure. Why is that dragons acting that weird? Why are they letting themselves be controlled?

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

 **STOICK**

 **(stinging regret)**

 **I... was to only one to escape.**

 **Hiccup speechless. The Twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs exchange spooked glances.**

Everyone in the cinema, is just as speechless as Hiccup on the screen is. Now Stoick's worry make sense.

That Drago is a, well bastard.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(to Hiccup)**

 **Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Maybe.**

-Oh, come on, really?! – asked Snotlout. – Even Hiccup can't be that stupid, right?

\- Well, it's looks like, he can be, so yeah. – answers Fishlegs.

Stoick just groans in disbelif, with the other Berkians. Yeah, Hiccup and his stupid ideas.

Astrid just blinked. Hiccup is defiant. Stupid plan, yeah, but if she knows herself, she'll support him.

 **Hiccup turns and stomps toward Toothless, determined. Eret watches intently.**

-Look, even that guy doesn't understand Hiccup! – yells Fishlegs.

\- I don't see the problem. Hiccup is crazy, and it always mean destruction! – said Tuffnut and everyone glared at him in disbelief. – What? It's true!

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup...**

 **HICCUP**

 **I'm still going to try.**

 **Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and locks eyes with Stoick.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **This is what I'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too.**

-Well, the lad has a point. – said Gobber.

\- Gobber! Not. Helping! – answers Stoick.

\- Oh, sorry.

 **Stoick shakes his head, clearly not liking that idea. Beside him, Astrid nods Hiccup a clear, "Yes, you can do it" message.**

-Astrid?! – asked the chief with anger in his voice. Astrid swallows, then turns to the chief.

\- Yes chief? – She asked trying not to show any emotions. Oh, she is in a great trouble.

\- What was that?!

\- Well, I always support Hiccup, so, It's looks like, I did that.

 **(to Toothless)**

 **Come on.**

 **Toothless and Hiccup TAKE TO THE AIR, leaving everyone stirring in awkward silence. Astrid mounts Stormfly, about to go after him.**

When Astrid's parents' see that, they got angrier. That boy has a bad affect on their girl.

 **ASTRID**

 **Let's go.**

 **But Stoick sees that and yells at her.**

 **STOICK**

 **NO! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.**

-Is that a good idea? Just sending the teens back to Berk alone? – asked Gobber, but Stoick doesn't answer him.

 **Astrid stirs, conflicted, as Stoick stomps toward Skullcrusher, fuming. He passes Ruffnut, who's busily fondling Eret's biceps as he lays crushed under Grump.**

-Oh, stop it! Please! – said Tuffnut.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Ooh, I like that.**

 **STOICK**

 **Ruffnut!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(petulant)**

 **Ugh! Okay!**

 **She stands up, but before she leaves, kissing her palm and slowly reaching it towards Eret. He eyes it in horror, trying to avoid it, but Ruffnut persists, finally managing to smack her hand onto Eret's mouth. Then she walking away, while Eret touches his mouth and stares at his hand then Ruffnut, groans in disgust.**

-See?! The guys doesn't like you! – Tuffnut yells at his sister.

\- I didn't ask you! – Ruffnut yells back.– I love him, and that's only what matters!

Everyone just groans, then turns back to the screen. Hiccup going after that Drago. He'll find him sooner or later... Or will Drago find Hiccup?

* * *

 **Okay, so here the ends of chapter 7. :) I hope, you liked it! :) And if everything right, there won't be grammar errors in the future! :) Thanks to our(Or at least my**  
 **) favourite beta. :) 3 I love you, I hope, you know that! :) So, we'll be meet at the next chapter,**

 **lutavero**


	8. Toothless Lost

**New chapter, yay. :D xD Okay, so first: This chapter has grammar errors, because my dear beta hasn't got enough time yet, but I don't want you to wait so I update( the Gods help me if she read tihs xD ).but as soon as she corrected every error, I'll update, okay? :) So be patient and for now just enjoy the new chapter. :) And of cousre, please Read and Review! :)**

* * *

 **EXT. SKY - NIGHT**

 **(Scene 1100 - Ambushed!)**

 **We see Hiccup and Toothless rise,** **glidong over a bed of clouds, which glow in the low, Arctic sun. Then we see Hiccup's face, while he stares ahead, frustrated, but he can't see anything else, just the clouds. We go back to Hiccup who YELLS and like a boxer, throw up his arms in his frustation, then slumps back onto the saddle.**

Everyone in the cinema is taken aback. Even Stoick is surprised! He never saw Hiccup so frustated before, and he never acted like this when he's around him and it bothered him.

The dragons are surprised too. Toothless is puzzled. Why is his rider yelling at him? Why is he so frustated and angry.

Even Astrid is surprised. Yes, she often sees Hiccup when he's angry, but she never saw him _that_ angry.

-Okay, so .. anyone see Hiccup that frustated before? – asked Fishlegs.

-Nope. – Tuffnut shakes his head.

\- Even I don't! He's yelled at me in the past but he wasn't ever that angry. Never ever that angry.

Every Berkian just sits in their chair. This guy, now almost man, will be their new chief and they don't know anything about him! Because if they know him, that wouldn't surprised would they! _Shamefully_ , ran through everyone mind.

 **Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset and clearly not understand why his rider so frustated. He let out a worried coo.**

Toothless in the cinema, does the same. Maybe his rider is worried about that Drago?

 **The steam from their breath mixes in the frigid air.**

 **Hiccup while he lay on Toothless's back, let out a heavy sigh.**

Stoick couldn't help it, but his heart ached. He hates seeing his son in such an angry state.

 **Then, while he speaks to Toothless, he pats his dragons's back.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.**

 _Typical Hiccup._ ran through Astrid's mind. He doesn't worry about himself. No, he worries about Toothless!

Toothless just rolls his eyes. Yeah, his stupid , but lovely-caring rider is worried about him. But he wants to talk with that man. So why don't they go back to Berk, if he's so worried?

 **Toothless' ear plates perk up. He glances over his shoulder to see a disturbance in the blanket of clouds.**

Everyone in the cinema started mumbling and eyeing the clouds worriedly.

Meanwhile Stoick unconsciously clenches his hands into fists. It can't be Drago, right? That madman is far, far away, right? So maybe it's just him.

 **He starts growling at the new threat.**

The dragons do the same. If the Night Fury starts growling this can be, oh so bad.

Stoick now highly doubted that it could be him. If this threat was really him, Toothless wouldn't start growling, right?

Astrid just stared at the screen worriedly. Why did she let Hiccup to go on his own? She should be there with him!

 **Back on Hiccup, we see in the background, a staff, then a mask appear.** **Hiccup senses the approaching figure in his periphery and sits up, flustered.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **AW, COME ON, DAD! REALLY?!**

-Well, it doesn't look like his dad. – said Tuffnut, but everyone just hissed at him.

 **He whirls around expectantly then FREEZES, mouth agape. A strange and arresting MASKED WARRIOR rises from the clouds, standing upon something unseen. Its armor and cape flap in the buffeting turbulence. The warrior eyes Toothless and Hiccup, pulling up alongside them.**

 **-** This person can even fly!? – yells Snotlout. – But how?

\- I don't know, maybe, .. Okay, I give up. That's impossible! – answers Tuffnut.

\- Maybe it's standing on a dragon? - says Fishlegs.

\- Yeah, and how? We don't know about a dragon, that big!

\- Snotface, calm down. Maybe it's a new dragon. – said Astrid in a calming voice, but she is just as unbelieving as everyone else in the cinema. That's why she should go with Hiccup. He can easily get killed!

 **Hiccup is speechless, he just stared at the warrior.**

 _Why, Hiccup ? Why don't you just run away?_ Every Viking asked themselves. No, of course Hiccup doesn't run away. No, he stays because he is just so _damn_ curious!

 **The warrior stares blankly, tilting his head in curiosity while cutting a menacing silhouette. Then, just as gradually as he rose, the warrior dips back beneath the clouds, disappearing.**

 **-** Okay, that's really creepy! – whispers Ruffnut, and everyone, even the dragons nod in agreement.

 **Hiccup touches Toothless head in a calming motion.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(alarmed)**

 **Okay.**

 **(to Toothless)**

 **No sudden moves.**

 **Suddenly, we hear a dragon roar then the warrior EXPLODES out of the clouds before them, standing atop a large dragon.**

Everyone gasps in surprise. The warrior is a dragon rider!

-See, it really is standing on a dragon! I told you, but now.. I wish I ..

\- Fish, please, just SHUT up! – Astrid glances at him. – This is serious! And now you just..

\- Okay, I get it. – said Fishlegs.

Stoick meanwhile clenched his hands into a tighter fists, and send a pray to the Gods: _Please be okay! Please be okay!_

-Easy old friend! – said Gobber to him. – He'll be okay, you'll see. Well, he has his dragon with him! And it's a Night Fury, there can't be any trouble! Well of course, unless that warrior shot Toothless down or..

\- Not. Helping. Gobber. – Stoick said, anger raising in his voice.

\- Okay, I'll just try to lift up your mood.

 **The boys start begin to hover, while they look at them in surprise. Hiccup follows every movements, they made. They circle Hiccup and Toothless, forcing them to TREAD AIR. The warrior points a staff toward Hiccup, unnervingly, as he returns to face them. As they eye-to-eye, the unknown dragon suddenly reveals his other two wings. The dragon now has four wing!**

-Whoa, did you see that? I mean, it isn't just me, who saw that, right? – asked Tuffnut, then he slowly rubs his eyes.

\- That dragon has four wing! – cried out Fishlegs. – I've never see anything like that before!

\- Neither have I . –said Ruffnut. – I want one!

\- Me too!

The other vikings just sit there speechlessly. This is a new dragon? Or what? Because they've never seen anything like that before.

The dragon, meanwhile, looks familiar to Stoick. He saw that dragon before, didn't he? It's similar to a dragon which he knows, but he doesn't remember. But where can he have seen that beast?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Hold on, hold on.**

 **The warrior looks at them. Toothless GROWLS a warning. The dragons growl back in respone. They slowly clearing the sky with their wings.**

 _Damn Hiccup and damn his curiosity!_ Is a thought that runs through evryone in the room. No, Hiccup just watches that dragon and does nothing!? But why?! He should run away, but no, he doesn't. If they wait for Hiccup to make the first move, they'll need to wait, oh so long…

 **Suddenly, we hear a dragon roar - behind the boys. Toothless galnces back at his shoulder, his eyes narrowing in surprise. Suddenly they're ambushed from behind. Hiccup is plucked off of Toothless by another DRAGON and carried off.**

Everyone gasps in shock. Some vikings cry out loud. Everyone just sits here and can't do anything but watch, how their heir is being carrying away from his dragon.

Panic, terror, and fear. That's the three emotions, which Stoick feels the most. His son was just kidnapped in front of his very eyes, and he can't do anything to save him!

Toothless lets out a worried cry. No, that crazy man can easily kill his rider, and now, he can't do anything to save him!

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless!**

 **Hiccup calls out for his dragon, while he's beeing carried off, his arms wide open and in the talons of the unknown dragon.**

Now Stoick is fuming. No, oh no. If that man lays a hand on his Hiccup, he'll regret it. He will do everything to get back his son. Even if it means he has to kill that monster!

 **Without Hiccup to control the tailfin, Toothless PLUMMETS helplessly. He FLAPS wildly then CRASHES through the ice into the black, frigid water. He starts to swim upward, then he falls back into the water. He struggles againat the water to get to the ice blocks. FLAILING and CRYING OUT, he struggles to stay afloat as he watches...**

Toothless knowing he can't do anything to save his rider, he just lays back on the ground. Why? Why he can't save his rider?

 **Hiccup disappears into the night sky, carried off in the talons of the strange dragon - one of TENS that accompany the warrior in a cavalcade. Toothless BELLOWS in distress, desperately trying to take to the air. As he LEAPS and CRASHES, time and again...**

With every fall, the Vikings let out a sympathetic wince.

 **A group of SPINY DORSAL FINS split the ice, carving a path towards Toothless. Beneath the ice, a pod of SEASHOCKERS approach, two-headed, with Manta Ray like wings GLIDING silently in the gloom. Fixated on Hiccup, Toothless is caught by surprise as the Seashockers surface and DRAG HIM UNDER. He trys to fight with them, but he fails. Hiccup's helmet bobs to the surface, marking all that remains.**

Now, nobody starts talking. Everybody, just sits here in silence. Every Viking can't take their eyes off of the screen. They just sit there in silence, and wait the next events to occur. To know what happens to their heir.

* * *

 **I know, I know it's short but, without reactions, this chapter has only 600 words, but with reactions it has 1,555. :D xD Anyway, I hope, you like it! :) And yes, if you really want, I will make fluffy reactions, when that will be revealed. :D :) Because my next chapter will be ,,Should I know you?" :D I can't wait to write that. :D xD**

 **Yeah, I have a poll on my profile. :) So please, if you have a minute, go and see and choose! :) Next chapter coming soon!**

 **Grammar errors corrected by Ohsochich** **at 2015.07.02.**

 **lutavero**


	9. Should I Know You?

**New chapter! :D Finnaly. xD I'm SO sorry, really! I finished that chapter yesterday, but I wait and I just update today because now I decided that: I won't update untill my dear beta hasn't corrected everything. Becuse I didn't update Friday so I want a perfect chapter! :) By the way, thank you, all of you who read my one-shot, the Birthday. And thanks for the reviews and thanks who favourited the story. :D Oh guys, you made my birthday so much better! :) So, yeah, thanks. :)**

 **But now, finally you can read the new chapter. :D So please, read and review! :)**

* * *

 **EXT. ARCTIC SKY/ARCHIPELAGO - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)**

 **(Scene 1300 - Dragon Lady)**

 **We get closer to the warrior and his dragons until, we see the one, which carried Hiccup. On Hiccup shivers in the claws of the dragon, surrounded by the strange flock full of breeds he's never seen. He looks back for Toothless, now long gone. He kicks with his legs, tries to get free, but no succes.**

Stoick couldn't help, but he feel that rage aganist the unknown warrior again, but now it was stronger. If that madman lays a hand on his Hiccup, he'll regret it. Oh, he won't survive it.

Toothless starts to growl. His rider is in such a big danger, and he can't do anything to save him!

 **HICCUP**

 **HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!**

But now, Toothless just groan in disbelief. His rider can _die_ but no, no, he worriyng about him!

Astrid couldn't help but awe. Hiccup is kidnapped, this rider can easily kill him, and no, he's just begging to that.. warrior, but not for his own freedom, no. For his dragon's life. Well, this is tipical Hiccup.

 **The warrior offers no response, seemingly immune to the cold as he leads the dragon flock across the polar night – an alien landscape, harsh and foreboding.**

''This place looks, oh so cool."said Tuffnut in awe, and Ruffnut nods in agreement.

"I want to go there!"she added.

 **He stands on his dragon back, never even looking at Hiccup. Hiccup finally understood, this won't have any result. On his face, we see** **curiosity.**

Stoick couldn't help, but let out a frustrated sigh. Hiccup, even when his life is on the line, is curious, not afraid of something like that. No, just curious.

 **Out of the fog looms an EPIC ICE FORMATION - jagged, spiked, and similar to the icy aftermath of Eret's fort, but many times its size. The dragons start fly towards it. Hiccup is awed.**

"Wow. Everyone see that too?"asked Fishlegs in awe.

"It's looks like that trapper guys home"said Snotlout.

Ruffnut immediately perked up. Maybe she'll see the boy of her dreams?

"No, it isn't the same. It's bigger" answers Astrid and Ruffnut just groans in response.

 **The DRAGON ESCORT dives into its jagged folds.**

 **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - CONTINUOUS**

 **The WILD RIDE suddenly gives way to a MULTILEVEL, CAVERNOUS CHAMBER made of ice and columns of basalt rock. It's heavily populated with dragons of all kinds, looming in the shadows.**

Every dragons starts to growl in the cinema,of course the loudest is Toothless. His rider is now in GREAT danger, and he can't do anything to save him! No, he has to just sit here and watch that damn movie.

 **Hiccup is dropped in the center. He take a somersault then scrambles to his feet, calling out into the darkness. He rasies his hands in a calming/protective movement.**

 **HICCUP**

 **We have to head back for my dragon!**

Every villagers watches Hiccup in awe. He's in an unknown place, with unkown dragons and, worst of all, an unkown warrior, who can be even Drago Bludvist himself! And he is right now in that place. That means he'll die in front of their eyes?

 **A HISSING dragon CLOSES IN, sniffing, leering, aggressive. Hiccup extends and lights his telescoping dragon blade, waving a swirl of fire around himself several times. The dragon pauses, intrigued, and then watches hypnotically as Hiccup pacifies him with calculated sweeps of the fiery blade.**

"I need a sword like that!"yells Fishlegs in awe.

Astrid now, along with Stoick, relaxed a little. Well, it now looks like Hiccup can handle the situation.

 **The warrior watches keenly from the shadows. Several aggressive dragons close in behind Hiccup.**

Toothless starts to growl again. If those dragons just make another agressive motion, they'll regret it. After all, he's a Night Fury!

 **Hearing their hisses, he turn around and quickly stows the blade, replaces a cartridge in its hilt, then flips it around and sprays a perimeter of Zippleback gas around himself. He clicks the lighter, igniting a flash ring, while he bow in the centre of the ring.**

Every viking and dragon watched the screen in, still, awe. Hiccup can control the dragon's fire! Yeah, they like how useful the sword is, but now _… Impossible_ , ran through every dragon mind. _That small human can control our fire! But how? Why he's so special?_

 **The testy dragons recoil. He then reaches through the smoke, offering his open hand. The dragons re-approach, sniffing him with calmed curiosity.**

Gobber just watched the screen with pride. He taught Hiccup everything! Without him, Hiccup never could make these amazing things. Not even Toothless's tailfin.

 **ON THE WARRIOR**

 **... tilting his masked head, curious. He dismounts his dragon and approaches Hiccup.**

Stoick starts to tense up, again. Oh, how he want to kill that man! If he just knew, who that person was. Not Drago, but still dangerous.

 **Hiccup hearing the noise, then turn to the warriors.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Who are you? The Dragon Thief?**

"Okay, did Hiccup really believe that he would answer his questions?"asked Snotlout, but nobody answered.

 **The warrior is still silent, give no answer. Hiccup looks around nervously, then he turns back to the warrior.**

Then Astrid's heart suddenly skips a beat. How can she forgot that is their present?! Her boyfriend in that exact moment is face-to-face with that rider! Oh, if only she'd gone with him!

 **Drago Bludvist?**

 **The warrior circles Hiccup in silence, taking in his gear, his dragon blade, his face.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Do you even understand what I'm saying?**

"That's Hiccup's unique luck. He just found the one warrior who can't understand him."laughed Tuffnut, but with that comment he just received lots of deadly glares.

 **The warrior whirls and HAMMERS his staff.**

Everybody just watch the screen in silence. What will that warrior do now?

 **Hiccup looks up in surprise and response, a large dragon ASCENDS from the depths, carrying...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless!**

Everyone now released their breath. Okay, Hiccup now has Toothless. What could go wrong?

 **Toothless is dumped on the ground next to Hiccup, sopping wet. Hiccup rushes to him, petting him reassuringly. Toothless coos in relief. The warrior looks them in interest while he turns his head a little. Hiccup turns towards him, but Toothless lick him, so Hiccup looks at him again.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there.**

Toothless let out a happy croon, full of relief. He's now beside his rider. Now, he can finally protect him!

 **The warrior rattles his staff at a nearby dragon. In response, it and the surrounding dragons produce firelight from their throats, spotlighting Hiccup and Toothless.**

But now, everyone starts to get worried again. How can that rider control the dragons so easily?

 **The warrior sets down his staff and shield, then approaches Hiccup, cautiously and animal-like. Toothless SNARLS and circles Hiccup defensively, but then instantly yields to the stranger's outstretched hand. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior lays Toothless down in a state of bliss, then he petting Toothless a little.**

Everyone jaws just dropped. How can that warrior control _Toothless_ so easily?!

Toothless starts panicking. Yes, he's in the same place, with his rider, but now, he just simply fainted! How? If he's unconscious, he can't protect Hiccup!

 **Hiccup is astounded and surprised nad while the warrior gets closer, he starts walking backwards. The warrior's hand continues toward Hiccup's face. He recoils, try to avoid the contact. On the warrior, he curious and just get closer and closer, but then the warrior persists, finding the faint scar on Hiccup's chin, glinting in the firelight.**

Stoick, still angry and worried, let out a sad sigh. This scar.. is his reminder, what he lost on that terrible night. Yes, Hiccup can't remember that night, but that scar, he's sure it'll be there forever, like it want teasing him.

 **The warrior GASPS and retreats a few steps. Hiccup look at him, confused and clearly not understand the situation.**

"Okay, somebody know what that was?" Tuffnut asked, but everyone just hissed at him.

Why did this warrior get scared? Because he saw that scar and it means something bad to him?

 **WARRIOR**

 **(whispered, shaken)**

 **Hiccup?**

Stoick feels, himself go frigid. No way, it's just the memories he was thinking before. Right? He's sure he heard that wrong!

"Wait, that guy actually knows Hiccup?!" asked Astrid with wide eyes. Every other villager just sits in their chair in shock. But how did they met before? And why Hiccup couldn't remember her?

 **Hiccup stared at him, more confused.** **The voice is surprisingly female.**

"Wait, it's a girl?"asked a shocked Ruffnut.

Now no one says anything:they're just as surprised as Ruffnut.

 **The warrior slowly removes the strange mask, revealing VALKA, 40, beneath. Her eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast. She slowly stands up, steps closer to Hiccup.**

 **(beat)**

 **Could it be? After all these years?**

Now Stoick feels like he'll faint. No way. Valka is dead. It.. it can be her! No, it's just an impostor, right?

"Stoick..?"asked Gobber fearfully."It's really…?"

"No, it can't be."answers Stoick. Oh how many times he wished, that simple thing, but now, he can't think about it. What if it just an illusion?

 **Valka's smiled then dissaper, leaving nothing but aghast and doubt. She clearly can't belive, what she just had seen.**

 **How is this possible?**

"What's she talking about?"asked Fishlegs.

"And who's she?"asked Astrid, but mostly herself.

 **On Hiccup, his eyes wide, then he become suspicious. Valka looks at Hiccup then looks down to the ground.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh, should I... should I know you?**

 **WARRIOR**

 **No. You were only a babe...**

 **Hiccup looks at her, waiting for the continue. Valka finally looks at him in his eyes.**

 **VALKA**

 **... but a mother never forgets.**

Stoick now couln't help, but see everything again. His and Valka's first date… when he tells her, he loves her….their wedding day..when Valka tells him, she's pregnant with Hiccup…the day when he first sees Hiccup, in Valka's arms… when that monster carried Valka away…. Now everything replayed before his very eyes. His wife is alive! And Hiccup finds her!

 **Hiccup first gasp, then his eyes grew wide, he stammers, tongue-tied, aghast, he even flinch a little.**

Everyone in the cinema, except Stoick, gasps in shock. Hiccup's mother is the warrior?! And she is still alive?!

 **Valka try to calm Hiccup, then starts hiss a little, try to calming his son. She suddenly looks at Toothless, then start to walking backwards, then she turns around and starts run to somewhere.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **Come...**

"Stoick."starts Gobber, but suddenly Stoick stands up.

"She's alive. She isn't dead."he whispers and before he even can starts walk, the voice starts speaking.

"Please Stoick, just sit down and watch the movie!"

"No, I'll go after Hiccup right now, then I'll meet my wife!"

"Please I don't want to do something that both of us will regret later. Plese, just sit down and watch! Calm down, everything will be fine!

"You…"

"Stoick, please"whispers Gobber."I'm sure, you will be meeting Valka! But now, just sit down. Old friend, I know it's hard, but I feel, you will meet her again!"

 **EXT. ARCTIC SKY - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)**

 **(Sequence 1325 - Searching)**

 **Stoick and Gobber search over the frigid waves that lap against the pack ice. They fly through bigger and bigger ice columns.**

 **STOICK**

 **Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either.**

"See? We go after Hiccup! That means…"

"We'll meet Valka, when we reach that nest!"said Stoick hopefully. He'll be able meet his wife! After oh so long time, twenty whole years, they'll be meet again!

 **Gobber glances over at Stoick, who's hunched over, brow furrowed and solemn.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually.**

Everybody couldn't help, but chuchckle. Oh Gobber and his jokes…

 **STOICK**

 **You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him...**

 _Well, he finds his mother, not Drago._ tought Stoick _Maybe this time everything will be fine, right?_

 **GOBBER**

 **Bah! NOTHING can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!**

In the cinema Toothless croons in agreement.

 **Framed by a hole in the ice, a glistening object bobs on the surface below. Stoick squints and CIRCLES BACK, leading Skullcrusher in a DIVE toward it. Stoick SNAGS it out of the water. It's Hiccup's helmet.**

Suddenly, Stoick's heart skips a beat. His, well _screen-self_ believes Hiccup gets captured by Drago. He's so sure, he just need to look at his face. Oh, how wrong he is now.

 **Gobber pulls alongside Stoick, seeing his look of dread. Stoick holds the helmet out for his dragon to SMELL.**

 **STOICK**

 **Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him.**

 **Skullcrusher SNIFFS the helmet like a bloodhound, ROARS, and suddenly CHANGES HEADING.**

Now, nobody says anything. Everyone just sits there in silence, and waits, to see what will happen next.

The chief's long lost wife is alive? Unexpected. Oh, this will be interesting, everybody could just feel it.

* * *

 **Oh, the feels! :D One of you ask me to make the ,,reunion" fluffy. :) So, here it is. :D I hope, you'll like it! :) So guys, do you like that chapter? :) I hope you do. :)**

 **Yeah, I still have a poll on my profile. :) So please, if you have a minute, go and see and choose! If you'll do it, It'll means me a lot! :) :) Next chapter coming soon!**

 **lutavero**

 **Grammar errors corrected by Ohsochich at 2015.07.07.**


	10. Valka's Dragon Sanctuary

**NEW CHAPTER! :D xD I mean, I'm so sorry fo the long wait. I have a busy week. xD**

 **I hope, you'll like this chapter. :) I and my dear beta work so hard on this chapter. :) So hopefully you won't find any grammar errors. :)**

 **First, I want to thank, all of you, who leave a review, or followed/favourited that story! :D Did I mention, this story almost reached 10,000 views? Thank you guys! Really! :)**

 **Secondly, here's chapter 10, the Valka's Dragon Sanctuary! :)**

 **I hope, you'll like it! :) So if I can ask such a thing, please, Read and Review! :) Please, it'll be mean a lot to me! :) So, yeah, here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

 **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - TUNNEL - DAWN**

 **(Scene 1400 - A New Family)**

 **CLOSE ON Hiccup, flustered, winded, chasing VALKA through tightly winding corridors.**

Most couldn't help but chuckle a little. While some where taken had never seen Hiccup that frustrated before.

 **HICCUP**

 **Hold on! Wait just a minute! Come back here!**

 **Valka doesn't stop and she moving forward with jumps. She waves Hiccup, wants him to follows her.**

Stoick smiles a little. His wife is still acts like she did when she was twenty. But no, she's fitter.

 **VALKA**

 **This way. Come.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my mother?! I mean, what the –**

"Language kid!" said Gobber with a smile and lots of Vikings laugh with him, even some of the dragons let out a coo.

 **D-do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?!**

Astrid still sits there in shock. How can be that woman Hiccup's _mother_? How?

Stoick couldn't help, but raise one of his eyebrows. Hiccup was _disbelieving_ , not angry. But how? He should be yelling, shouting, even have a few tears, but not .. _disbelief._

 **While he speaks, he climbs over fallen rocks. In frustation, he gesticulates with his hands, and sometimes looks back Toothless.**

 **(beat)**

 **I have questions!**

" _So do I"_ thought Stoick, with a little bitter smile.

Why Valka didn't come home? She just misses her son, her only son's first twenty years.

 **VALKA**

 **Come. Quickly!**

 **Hiccup follows her over the difficult terrain. He tries to clamber over a tall rock, unsuccessfully.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Where have you been all this time?**

"I want to know that to." said Stoick, but he knows, deep inside of course, he'll have to wait.

 **Toothless boosts him over.**

Toothless let out a dragon laugh. Looks like without him, Hiccup can't climb up on a simple rock.

 **Hiccup lands on the other side with a somersault, then he continues the chase.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...**

 **Hiccup trails off and awed, his eyes wide in surprise as he enters...**

 _What he can see now? Why is he so awed?_ Where some of everyone's thoughts.

 **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - CONTINUOUS**

 **... a stadium-sized chamber teeming with ferns, waterfalls, hot springs and THOUSANDS of new DRAGONS. Hiccup wanders in, basking in the in the amazing sight: a dome of sweating ice capping a geothermal micro climate, filled with dragons of every shape and kind.**

In the cinema, everyone just as awed as Hiccup. This place is… beautiful. No, amazing and beautiful.

 **Three baby gronckle play on the ground, Hiccup looks at them with a happy smile. Suddenly, a big dragon flys past them, Hiccup ducks a little, then looks around again – he's more awed. Toothless is a little nervous. We then change to another POV, while the dragons circle around that ice column, which is standing in the middle of the oasis. More and more dragons join the flying dragons.**

Every dragon perks up, when they see that nest. Such a beautiful place! No, it's a real wonderland! Yes, maybe in that nets they can't be with their riders but that place still looks amazing.

 **We change back to the boys, Hiccup is still awed, but now Toothless is growling defensively. Hiccup look up, then he flinches a little, when he spots Valka's dragon clinging to a basalt overhang. Valka stands at him and watching him.**

Now, Stoick suddenly understands everything. That dragon was the one, who on that terribly night, kidnapped his wife. Before that, cutting his baby's chin.

 **HICCUP**

 **This is where you've been for twenty years?**

 **She nods from her perch. The boys walking back a little.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You've been rescuing them.**

 **She nods again, this time with a smile. In the background a new dragon starts sniff Toothless, who trying ignore it.**

The viking couldn't help, but chuckle a little. Looks like Toothless is not in his friendly mood today.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Unbelievable.**

 **VALKA**

 **You're not upset?**

Astrid couldn't help, but agree. She's known Hiccup since they were babies, and not even she knows how can he so relaxed! She's sure as hell, she'd be so angry, but Hiccup, of course not. Just _disbelieving._

 **HICCUP**

 **What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.**

Gobber laughed a little. Yeah, this comment was definitely his sarcastic apprentice's comment.

 **Valka chuckles, and using her dragon's wing, lowers herself to the ground like a skilled acrobat.**

 **VALKA**

 **At least I'm not boring... right?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I suppose there is that...**

 **(feeble, trailing off)**

 **... one... specific... thing...**

 **Excited dragons rush up to greet Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup pets a few, marveling at the vast dragon utopia before him.**

Toothless couldn't help, but become a little nervous. They don't know those dragons and Hiccup just pets them!

 **VALKA**

 **Do you like it?**

 **While she speaks, she get a little closer to Hiccup. Hiccup looks around, still awed.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I-I don't have the words.**

"But I do: It's AWESOME!" yells Tuffnut, and everyone nods in agreement.

Stoick watched the screen with a loving smile. He was sure, he can't see anything like that, when he's still alive: Hiccup and Valka talking to each other.

 **Toothless SNARLS in annoyance as the curious, smothering dragons SNIFF every part of him.**

In the cinema, Toothless does the same thing.

 **Valka chuckles a little, then she looks at Hiccup, while she ask him. Hiccup nod a little, then, with a little curiosity, he looks at them.**

 **VALKA**

 **C-Can I... ?**

 **She reaches out to stroke Toothless, who PURRS at her touch.**

 **Valka**

 **He's beautiful!**

Toothless let out a happy coo, while he proudly pulls out.

 **He goes around Valka, in a hope he'll get more attention.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind.**

Astrid feels, her heart sink a little. This definitely wasn't the news Hiccup wants to hear..

 **She inspects his talons as Toothless rolls onto his back, nuzzling her.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well.**

Everyone, even Toothless, gasped in surprise. Toothless is twenty years old, just like Hiccup? Unbelievable.

Toothless meanwhile shows his famous toothless grin. He's just as old as his Hiccup! Now, he can feel closer to his human.

 **Hiccup is awed and smiles, astounded by Toothless' affection for Valka. She checks his teeth. They recede into the gums at her touch.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **And retractable teeth? Ah! How did you manage to—**

 **Toothless stretches out his tongue and Valka pets it.**

Everyone groans in disgust. Even Stoick grimaced.

 **In the background Hiccup become a little nervous, while he answers.**

 **HICCUP**

 **-I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.**

Everyone sits in silence. This will be interesting.

 **She winces and offers a sympathetic nod as she stands to caress a few of her own rescued dragons.**

 **VALKA**

 **This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared.**

Everyone sat there in silence. How can that bastard hurt those dragons? How? And why?

 **Hiccup looks at her with remorse. Valka then touches Toothless' tailfin - she's angry.**

 **(re: Toothless' tail)**

 **And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?**

 **Hiccup nervously laugh a little. Toothless feels his rider's discomfort, he's trying to get his rider's attention.**

"Awkward." whispers Snotlout in a sing-song voice.

Nobody says anything, because everyone agrees with him.

Toothless whined, he wants to comfort his rider. Why isn't he there? Hopefully, his screenself will comfort him.

 **HICCUP**

 **Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down.**

 **She glares, confused. Toothless starts smile and let out a happy coo, when his rider look at him and starts pet him.**

In the cinema, everyone starts to smile a little when they saw how happy the two look.

Toothless starts smiling, just like his screenself. He loved the pets and smiles that his rider always gives to him. Always full of care and love, of course just brotherly

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's okay though. He got me back.**

 **(playfully, to Toothless)**

 **Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So... peg leg!**

Everyone gasped in surprise. How can Hiccup make a joke about his leg so easily? And why did this lighten the mood?

Even Gobber looked at the screen in surprise. He had to wait almost fifteen years to not cry or cry to loudly, when he spoke about his lost limbs.

Stoick couldn't help but feel a little guilty. If he had listened to his son then, he wouldn't make a joke about that leg, no he would have both of his legs.

 **Hiccup rattles his prosthetic leg with a smirk. Suddenly Toothless pick Hiccup up to his back, earning more pets, then a hug.**

Toothless let out a happy coo. Looks like his rider's happy again. So automatically, he's happy too. Somehow, when his rider is sad he's sad too.

 **Valka observes their playful rapport with curiosity.**

 **VALKA**

 **What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?**

Stoick felt his heart skip a beat. His long lost wife asked about him!

 **HICCUP**

 **He didn't take it all that well.**

Everyone let out a dry laugh. Well, yes Stoick didn't take it all so well. The Kill Ring and then the battle…

 **She mutters in agreement, while she pets Toothless. When Hiccup starts speak again, she looks up, confusion on her face.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **But then… he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.**

 **She smiles at Toothless, dismissive.**

 **VALKA**

 **If only it were possible.**

Stoick felt his heart sink a little. Valka didn't believe Hiccup. Yes, why should she need to agree with Hiccup. Yes, he hated the dragons before, but that was five whole years ago!

 **HICCUP**

 **No, really, I –**

 **Valka looks at him again, clearly not agreeing Hiccup. She stands up, she's a little angry.**

 **VALKA**

 **\- Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different.**

 **Behind them, Cloudjumper let out a coo, then starts flying towards the ice column.**

Everyone sat in silence, eagerly waiting for the next scene.

* * *

 **So, this is the chapter's end! :D I hope, you liked it! :)**

 **Next chapter will be the _Losing Mom_. :)**

 **I still have a poll on my profile. :) So please, if you have a minute, go and see and choose! If you'll do it, It'll means me a lot! :) :) Next chapter coming soon!**

 **lutavero**

 **Grammar errors corrected by Ohsochich at 2015.07.05.**


	11. Losing Mom

**New chapter! :D Finally! And this is the longest one yet. :D xD I mean, without A/N this chapter had 2326 words. xD I'm so happy now. xD By the way, I'm so sorry because the long wait, but I was busy. xD At least, now, here is the new chapter, the _Losing mother. :)_**

 **Thanks for the reviews! :D These little comments(or sometimes long comments. :D ) made my day. :) And thanks to everyone who favourited or followed this story! :D This means a lot to! :D Did I mention this story get closer and closer to the 100 followers and the favourites is near to that? :D Oh, guys, thank you so much! :D**

 **Martuki7: Thank you, I'm so glad, you enjoy this story. :D Yeah, I'm sure, he'll be heartbroken. :/ No, I don't plan that. xD I mean, when Eret and his men shot down Stormfly she didn't feel any physical pain, so no, I won't do it. :)**

 **So, I hope, you'll love this chapter! :) Please, Read and review! :) If you'll do it, you'll make my day so much better! :)**

* * *

 **EXT. BERK VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **A monstrous nightmare fly toward the camera. A brazier pole rising. Dragons sweep from the sky, blowing FIRE, carrying off sheep and dried fish. Vikings chase them down, hurling weapons.**

Everyone in the cinema tensed up. Oh,how much they hated the _raids_. Every single time, the Vikings lost so much food, and sometimes friends.

The dragons start to coo in unison. These times were horrible. They can't do anything because the queen. It controls them, and they had to raid that Vikings. So many dragons died in these raids.

 **VALKA (V.O.)**

 **Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible.**

The vikings, who are younger then twenty, like the gang, immediately perked up. Wasn't Hiccup the first Viking, who wanted peace on Berk?

 **A viking shot down a nightmare, which landing just few feet away from is about to finish off the felled dragon, but Valka chases up to him and tugs at his arm.**

 **VALKA**

 **Stop! You'll only make it worse!**

Stoick couldn't help, but feel awfully guility and shamefull. If he listened to his wife she could've helped raisie Hiccup. Then, he couldn't help, but remeber how many times he didn't listened to Hiccup, and thanks to them, his son lost his left foot. Looks like he needs to learn, how to listen.

 **The dragon takes wing, escaping to safety... leaving the Viking warrior glaring at Valka. He let out an almost evil chuckle, then he ran off. Valka stand still, glared after him.**

 **VALKA (V.O.)**

 **It was a very unpopular opinion.**

"Wait, that means, Hiccup wasn't the first Viking who wanted peace?" Fishlegs asked in shock.

Nobody answers him. The older vikings starts to stare at the ground in shame. How many friends could have been saved if they listened to her? Heck, they didn't listen to Hiccup, just when the boy nearly dies.

 **As he rushes off, Valka hears a clatter and whirls around to see a DRAGON (Cloudjumper) clawing its way through the roof of a house.**

 **VALKA**

 **Hiccup!**

Everyone tensed up again. Yes, Hiccup clearly survived the event, but still, he lost his mother. Now everybody couldn't help, but think about one little thing: How exactly had Hiccup lost his mother. Stoick barely said anything to them after that night.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **FLASHBACK CONTINUED**

 **Cloudjumper enters the house through the hole in the roof. His facade espression changes from angry to curious. He get deeper and sniffing out a baby's cradle in the corner.**

Toothless let out a warning grwowl. Yes, his rider still alive, but he hates to see that one strong, a wild dragon, getting that close to him.

Stoick tensed up a little bit more. Of course he knew what happened, but now he doubted his memories. Maybe he just misunderstood the whole situation. But now, when he saw that dragon reaching his boy, he couldn't help, but get angry. He's almost sure that dragon was the cause that scar. But how did it make it? Was it trying to kill Hiccup?

 **Valka rushes in, panicked** **and draws a sword quietly, slipping up to the dragon….**

 **VALKA (V.O.)**

 **One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle.**

… **.only to find it huddled protectively over the cradle as BABY HICCUP innocently plays with one of its talons.**

Now everybody, even the dragons, is taken aback. There is a raid outside, for the love of Thor, and that dragon is just playing with an unknown Viking child? And Hiccup even _enjoy_ this!

"Heh, Hiccup is just such a wee baby!"laughed Snotlout, while the twins nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree, I mean, looks like he was born to be, well, the runt, the useless. „ said Tuffnut, but he just barely finished his sentence, when Astrid hit him.

"Yeah, I agree with you..… Hey! He saw his first dragon before he even can walk! That's not fair!" yelled Ruffnut.

Astrid just rolled her eyes. Idiots. But she couldn't help but admit, Hiccup was, well maybe a wee, but oh, so cute and adorable little baby with big green eyes. She feels a smile appear on her face.

 **Valka immediately stops, then starts to watching the dragon's interaction with Hiccup. BABY HICCUP laughs and trying to reach one of the dragon's talons.**

"Just as reckless as today, heh?"asked Gobber and some of the Vikings start laughing, even the dragons cooed happily.

Toothless couldn't help, but roll his eyes. Looks like his rider was born to be reckless. Stoick couldn't help but smile a little. Hiccup definitely hadn't changed much in personality.

 **VALKA (V.O.)**

 **I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed.**

 **Valka's careful approach causes a floorboard to squeak. Spooked, Cloudjumper whips around to face her, accidentally SCRATCHING baby Hiccup's chin. BABY HICCUP stars crying.**

Toothless let out an agressive growl. That dragon hurt his rider, yes, maybe he didn't plan it but still, he hurt him!

Stoick, with some vikings, winced a little. Well, now everyone knew, how Hiccup got that scar.

"Hey, why does he get all the cool things? Why always him? I mean, when he was even just a small baby, he had his first scar!"huffed Ruffnut.

 **Valka draws her sword again towards the dragon. She looks at Hiccup then she looks at the dragon, known as Cloudjumper. Their eyes meet. Valka lowers her sword, transfixed.**

 **VALKA (V.O.)**

 **This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own.**

Astrid grinned a little. Not long ago, Hiccup used similar words, when she asked him. Looks like , like mother, like son.

Now Stoick felt even more guilty. That dragon didn't mean any harm. And he just ruined that moment.

 **Valka taken aback, while Cloudjumper get closer and closer to her, his face curious.**

 **Stoick's AXE spins through the air between them, barely missing Cloudjumper and planting into a pillar.**

Some Vikings gasp in shock. Looks like their chief arrived and then … ruined everything. This will be more interesting now.

 **STOICK**

 **Valka, run!**

 **Alarmed, Cloudjumper WHIRLS around at Stoick and BLASTS! Stoick DIVES out of the way as the FIRE SPLATTERS against the wall, burning a hole and setting the room ablaze. The dragon moves toward Stoick, but Valka grabs hold.**

 **VALKA**

 **Don't!**

Stoick look at the screen in sadness. He knew what happened that night, but now he needed to live through it again just.. terrible.

The gang sat in the cinema in silence, even the twins don't say anything. They heard the stories of how Hiccup lost his mother, but to watch it was just a little depressing. The thought that that could happen to them. They just wince at the thought.

 **It turns to face her again, locking eyes, agitated.**

 **On Stoick, he is a little paniced.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hold on!**

 **Stoick dashes through the fire toward Hiccup and pulls him out of the cradle. He pulls his axe from the pillar...**

 **VALKA (O.S.)**

 **No! Stoick!**

Stoick feels his heart squeeze a little. Hearing Valka's desperete cries.. It's something he wished he'll never hear again.

 **... but in a WHOOSH of smoke and embers, the dragon and Valka are flying towards the sky, Stoick run to the hole, while he watch the scene.**

 **STOICK**

 **VALKA!**

 **Valka and the dragons fly farther and farther away.**

 **VALKA**

 **(distant)**

 **Stoick!**

 **Stoick and baby Hiccup watch helplessly as the dragon spirits Valka away into the night sky. Baby Hiccup stops crying, and he just looks as hopeless as his father and let out a sad coo.**

Astrid couldn't help but feel her heart brake because the events. To think, Hiccup had gone through so much when he was just a baby… just made her feel like she'd cry if this scene will countinue..

 **STOICK**

 **Valka...**

 **ON BABY HICCUP'S FACE, with the fresh nick on his chin...**

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - DAWN**

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **HICCUP'S FACE, with the matching scar. His face full of sadness. Valka's regretfully, and looks as sad as Hiccup.**

Toothless let out a sad coo. His rider is sad, and he hated it. He want to comfort him, now. Maybe his screen-self will do it. Oh, he hopes it.

 **VALKA**

 **You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon.**

 **Hiccup let out a small grin.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah, it runs in the family.**

Stoick grinned at the comment.

"Looks like they have something in common."whispers Gobber to the chief.

 **Valka's continued her story, her tone and face (still) full of regret.**

 **VALKA**

 **It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did.**

 _Maybe she'll go back with Hiccup? She maybe just stayed there because she thinks this will keep Hiccup safe?_ thought Stoick _Well, that fails, but maybe we can be a family again?_

 **Hiccup considers this, then raises his eyes to hers, seeing the sting of remorse, and curiosly asked her.**

 **HICCUP**

 **How did you survive?**

 **VALKA**

 **Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here...**

 **She leads him to the edge of raised natural terrace, overlooking the steamy oasis with its flowing hot spring running on the background, like an excited puppy.**

Some little Viking start to chuckle. They loved that cute Night Fury so much.

 **Half-submerged in the warm lake below, a massive white dragon with pronounced, mammoth-like tusks rests benevolently on the banks, his stately countenance like that of a lion surrounded by his pride.**

Everyone gasped in suprise.

"What. The. Heck. Is. That!?" shouted Snotlout. "Another queen dragon?!"

"I hope not." mumbled Fishlegs. "That a ten class dragon!"

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **In the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species. One of very few that still exist.**

 **(beat)**

 **Every nest has its queen, but this is king of all dragons.**

"It's the king? No way, I want one!" yelled Snotlout.

"No, me too!" shouts Ruffnut.

"Oh idiots, you'll have yours after I have mine!"said Tuffnut.

 **Dragons land and bow reverentially to the Bewilderbeast. Valka gestures to the spiked ice ceiling that acts as a sweating greenhouse. Hiccup grins widely and awed. They stars walking towards the dragon.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.**

"Wait, that means…" Fishlegs starts, but trails off.

 **On HICCUP, putting it together. He immediately turns to Valka.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?**

"Yeah, I was right." mumbled Fishlegs.

 **VALKA**

 **He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command.**

 **We change in a bigger view, the bewilderbeast is sleeeping, while Valka and Hiccup walking closer to him.**

"It's just so big."said Ruffnut in awe. "It can cause so much destruction…"

 **They pass an eggshell-littered NURSERY. HATCHLINGS dart out of it, greeting them excitedly and inciting chaos. Toothless is overwhelmed by their manic picking and scratching. Cloudjumper balks and sends them scattering. Then he looks at him, he's a little smug.**

Everyone is laughing a little at Toothless's face. Looks like Toothless isn't very friendly today.

 **The babies barely pass Hiccup's and Valka's head, while they fly towards the Alpha.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **All but the babies, of course...**

"What's with them?"asked Tuffnut.

 **The hatchlings clamber on top of the Bewilderbeast and play on his massive tusks, despite his authority. Valka laughs, Hiccup smiles.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **... who listen to no one.**

"Oh, they're similar to us."grinned Ruffnut.

"Yeah, I now really like them." answers a grinning Tuffnut.

 **The Bewilderbeast lets out a frosty SNORT, sending off the youngsters to spread more mischief. Now awakened, The Bewilderbeast raises his gargantuan head to take a closer look at Hiccup, coming eye to massive eye. Valka bows in his presence. As does Toothless, on his face respect. Hiccup looks at the alpa, smiling and awed. He just as big as the alphas's eyes.**

"Why does Hiccup always get so lucky? I mean, in that very moment, he's seeing that dragon, almost can touch it! Lucky."mumbled Fishlegs.

The others just watches the screen in suprise. Hiccup now is really taller, almost taller then Stoick and he just as big as that dragon eyes? Incredible!

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets...**

 **He acknowledges Hiccup with another icy snort, slicking back Hiccup's hair in a frosty veneer. Valka laughs. Hiccup is suprised, his hair looks like as an old man's hair, almost white. He shakes the ice out of his hair with his hands.**

Everyone starts smiling, some Viking even start laughing in the cinema.

"I like that guy." laughed Snotlout.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe he'll do that for me, right? There's no way Hiccup will keep me away from that dragon."grinned Ruffnut.

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **He likes you.**

Stoick just as suprised, as the dragons and Astrid. That alpha just saw Hiccup and he now likes him? Looks like, he's really special.

 **HICCUP**

 **Wow.**

 **She chuckles, delighting in his awe. She starts walking again.**

 **VALKA**

 **You must be hungry.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh, yeah. I could eat.**

 **Hiccup turns to her, then joins her, when Valka grabs his hand, suprised Hiccup with it.**

Stoick couldn't help, but smiles a little. Maybe he'll see how Hiccup and Valka interact with the other.

 **VALKA**

 **Good. It's feeding time.**

Toothless ears perked up. That woman just said feeding time? How he now wished he could be there.

 **Toothless tucks himself beneath Cloudjumper's wing, looks a little afraid. Cloudjumper look at him, then he yanks his wings of him, his face a mix of smug and angry and follows Valka out. Toothless look at him, with a sad face.**

Everyone starts laughing again. Looks like Toothless always can lighten the mood. But now everyone starts to wonder. They've see so many unexpected things. Valka's alive. The Alpha dragons. But what will be the next?

* * *

 **So, here's the chapter's end. :D I hope, you liked it! :D**

 **Next chapter will be _I Grew Facial Hair For You_. :)**

 **Please, if you liked this Chapter, leave a review! :) Or if you liked this story, then follow me or the story. :) If you do this, it'll made my day. :D**

 **New chapter coming soon,**

 **lutavero**

 **Grammar errors corrected by Ohsochich at 2015.07.26.**


	12. I Grew Facial Hair For You

**New chapter, yes! :D Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy and I have my other story and I should write now. :D But my beta corrected the errors so I decided I update. :)**

 **Oh my, almost over 100 following?! :D Guys, you made my day! :D And this story has 66 reviews and 85 favourites?! *fangirling* Thanks guys! :) Really! :)**

 **Means a lot to me! :)**

 **So, yeah, here's the new chapter, the _I Grew Facial Hair For You_! :) Please, read &review! If you did this, you'll make my day! :)**

* * *

 **EXT. OPEN SEA - NIGHT**

 **(Scene 1200 - Astrid Takes Charge)**

 **We change to the ocean, where we see the gang on an ice floe while they're waiting.**

Stoick groans in frustration. He told those kids to go home, didn't he? Then, why are they still out there?

 **Suddenly Astrid and Stormfly circle around that lone iceberg, being used as a rest stop for the Gang and their dragons. She lands with a frown, eyeing the distance.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I don't like it. They should've been back with Hiccup by now.**

Astrid, of course, understands her screen self's worries. She doesn't know that Hiccup is, in fact, fine and, after twenty years, had found his mother.

 **On the background, Tuffnut is clearly bored, Fishlegs is eating something, Snotlout is offering a chicken legs to Ruffnut, who, with a frown, throws it into the ocean.**

Some of the villagers, and even some of the dragons, laugh at Snotlout's courtship attempts.

"Really, Snotlout? Really? A chicken leg?" Ruffnut asked in disbelief, but not before she groaned in disgust.

Meanwhile Snotlout sinks deeper into his chair, his face a little red from the blushing.

 **On Ruffnut, she's disappointed.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **I don't like it either. Eret son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything!**

Ruffnut nodded in agreement, while the others just groaned. How can one of them fall in love with the enemy?

"Your everything? What's wrong with you?!"asked Tuffnut, in his tone showing pure disgust.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you see how perfect he is? His muscles and his eyes, his hair.." Ruffnut said in a dreamy tone, while everyone else just groaned. Ruffnut, of course, didn't notice this. Maybe she will see him soon?

 **Snotlout caresses his face.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **But, baby, I grew facial hair for you.**

,,Are you kidding me?" groans Ruffnut. "Please, tell me you are just kidding, please!"

 **Fishlegs strokes his peach fuzz beard, meek and dejected.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Me, too.**

"Please stop it! Please!" yelled Ruffnut, while she sinks deeper into her chair, her hands covering her ears.

The others just laugh at them. Looks like these boys have to learn a thing or two about how to impress to the girls.

 **Astrid trying convince the gang, while she still on Stormfly's back.**

 **ASTRID**

 **What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help?**

"Astrid, I'm extra sure he's fine." Snotlout said , just before he barely misses Astrid's punch.

"I know that now Snotlout, because I just saw it!" Astrid said with angry tone.

"Geez, Astrid, I just said we don't need to worry. So why don't we go home?"

 **(resolute)**

 **We have to find them.**

 **On Astrid, her faces shows sturdiness.**

"Oh man, I don't like that plan." mumbled Fishlegs.

The villagers just watch the screen in surprise. Astrid can't be serious, can she?

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(nervously)**

 **What? But Stoick said...**

 **ASTRID**

 **It doesn't matter what he said, if they've all been captured. Come on!**

Stoick, in unison with the Hofferson parents, groaned in desperation. Why can't these teens follow his simple orders? Just why?

 **She flies off, determined.**

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Fishlegs. "I mean, where are we going?"

"Easy, Fishlegs. I'm sure Astrid knows what she's doing." answers Snotlout.

 **EXT. ICE FLOES - NIGHT**

 **We see big icebergs in the background. We get lower and lower, until we see the ocean. On the ocean, we suddenly see Eret's ship.**

Everyone, even the dragons groan. Why do they need to see those trappers again?

Ruffnut, just sighed with a dreamy smile on her face. Finally, she can see his dream-man face again.

Stoick just blinked. He has a feeling, a really bad feeling. Now, he just hopes Astrid won't do something stupid.

 **The ship is beset by ice floes. Then we get a closer look to the hunters. The crew stirs on deck as Eret paces, grumbling, while nursing his head with a large chunk of ice.**

"Heh, looks like someone has a pretty bad headache." laughs Tuffnut.

"He deserves it!" yelled another villager, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Ruffnut doesn't hear anything, she just watched Eret. How can be he so hot?

 **NO-NAME**

 **Do we go back?**

 **ERET**

 **We've nowhere to go! Nothing to sell!**

"Heh, looks like this is a pretty bad day." laughs Tuffnut.

Everyone nods in agreement, even Astrid and Stoick smirk a little.

 **On the background, we see the gang, flying above the ship, but Stormfly get lower and closer to the ship, her talons get open, flying towards to Eret.**

"Okay, It just me, or does anyone else see Stormfly flying towards that ship?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

Nobody answered, or hissed at him this time, because nobody knew the answer. Yes, that nadder looks like Stormfly, but if it is her, why is she there?

 **Eret**

 **And no heads to call our own, if we don't turn up with dragons and fast -**

 **He's suddenly scooped up in Stormfly's talons, leaving behind his surprised crew.**

Everyone gasped in surprise. What was the gang doing there? And why?

 **On Astrid, she's pleased with herself and smiling sweetly, when she talk to Eret.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Careful what you wish for!**

Some of the vikings chuckled a little.

 **UG (O.S.)**

 **ERET SON OF ERET!**

 **Nets whiz past as Astrid and the Gang rocket out of range. Eret is clinging one of Stormfly's legs, on his face fear and surprise.**

"Oh, what happened to him? He can't be scared like a little baby, right?" Snotlout asked in a sing-song voice, while the others laugh with him. ,,Finest Dragon Trapper alive', heh? Then why.."

"Oh, Snotface, just shut up!" Ruffnut yelled, before she turned back to the screen. Yeah, maybe he's scared a little, but still looks hot. Maybe even more hot?

 **Astrid smiles at him when she answers him.**

 **ERET**

 **What is this?!**

"I want to know that too."mumbled one of the villagers. Why did Astrid grab that trapper? Did she want to finish him?

 **ASTRID**

 **A kidnapping.**

 _Oh, I like that plan._ Ruffnut thought. But suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. Why did Astrid get to carry Eret and not herself?

 **Ruffnut grabs his arm, clutching him possessively and smiling like a maniac.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? Can he?**

"You can't be serious. Please, that guy doesn't even like you!" Tuffnut groaned.

"I didn't ask you!" Ruffnut yelled back.

 **Both Eret and Tuffnut groan in protest. Barf and Belch look at each other, both confused.**

The mentioned dragon in the cinema does the same. Why is one of their rider so stupid? ... Well, stupider than usual.

 **Astrid, while she speaks to Eret, hasone of her finger pointing forward.**

 **ASTRID**

 **You're gonna show us the way to Drago.**

Astrid just blinked. Yes, she knows how worried her screen self is, but go to Drago's camp?

Stoick face palmed. She can't be serious. Why does Astrid want to go to Drago? She had an order, why did she disobey it?

The Hofferson parents look at each other. Why is their daughter acting like that? If the cause is the Haddock boy, he'll pay if Astrid gets injured.

 **ERET**

 **And help dragonriders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now.**

"Oh, I'll happily do that if he wants it so much." Snotlout snickered.

"Yeah, maybe we can use something painful." nodded Tuffnut.

 **ASTRID**

 **That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it.**

"WHAT?!" Ruffnut yelled in shock. Astrid wants to kill her Eret?! Has she gone mad!?

The vikings blinked in surprise. Astrid is really serious? But they need that man, so why does she want to kill him?

Meanwhile Astrid smirked to herself. Oh, she has a feeling, it will be something funny.

Stormfly perked up a little. Looks like she can play a little.

 **Astrid petting Stormfly's back. In enthusiastic response, Stormfly looks at Eret then pops open her talons, sending Eret plummeting.**

Ruffnut let out a terrified scream, while the boys just start laughing. Oh, they hope he'll drown, or better, he'll hit the ice pretty hard.

Stormfly let out a happy croon. Yes, she finally can play one of her favourite games, the fetch one of course.

 **On Eret, he's surprised, eyes growing wide. Then when Stormfly drops him, he wails and flails as he hurtles toward the ice far below.**

Now everyone starts laughing. He's wails like a baby! And he said, he's the finest dragon trapper alive..

Even Stoick laugh a little. Maybe Astrid will able to handle the situation? No, Drago's still a madman, he can't be reasoned with.

 **Astrid petting Stormfly again, smiling. Stormfly happily croons.**

Even Astrid starts smiling and chuckling. Looks like her dear dragon is in her playful mode. But, to be fair, she can never find a time when Stormfly isn't playful.

Meanwhile Stormfly screeches happily. Finally, she has a new toy!

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Good girl! Stormfly, fetch.**

"Are you kidding? You're just playing fetch with your dragon? He can die!" Ruffnut yelled, while Astrid smirked a little.

"Easy, Ruffnut! You know me better than this. You know I have a plan!" Astrid winked.

"I hope so, because if you kill him, you will pay." Ruffnut huffed, but never took her eyes off the screen.

 **She stands a little in the saddle, then points towards Eret. Stormfly dives after him, just as enthusiastically.**

Even Stoick smiles a little. Looks like Astrid has learned something from Hiccup. Because no one else in the village is able to plan things like that.

 **ON ERET, terrified, as the ground rushes up at him. On his face, fear and he's still screaming.**

"Oh, what's wrong you big baby?" Snotlout teased in a sing-song voice. "It's just free-falling, nothing more. Hiccup does it almost every day, and he never screamed like that!"

"Oh, I hope he'll hit the ice." Tuffnut smirked, then exchange a high-five with Snotlout.

"Yeah, I hope it too." Fishlegs added in a low voice.

 **ERET**

 **ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!**

Now Stoick starts worring again. These teens want to go to Drago? When Hiccup definitely isn't there. Heck, not even himself and Gobber would head out to Drago! Oh, they are in great danger.

 **Stormfly suddenly SNATCHES him out of his free-fall just before hitting the ice, then joins the other riders.**

"Oh thank Thor!" sighed Ruffnut. Her Eret is finally safe again. She can't live without him now. She can just feel it!

 **Astrid looks at him, then giggles and cracks her knuckles, while she's still smiling to herself, clearly pleased with herself.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Works every time.**

Everyone started laughing again. Looks like Eret found the wrong riders to mess with today.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'every time'? Do you use it often?" Fishlegs asked.

"Oh, if you only knew how many times I've used it before." chuckled Astrid.

Meanwhile, Stoick just sat in his chair and slowly stroked his beard.

"Is there something wrong, old friend?" Gobber whispered to Stoick.

"Yes. They're heading to Drago, where we won't be! They can be killed!"Stoick hissed.

"Oh, don't worry old friend. They will be okay!"Gobber chuckled, but Stoick just got more nervous.

That madman can control dragons. He's building a dragon army, for the love of Thor! And they just want to fly to his camp! No, he can't let them be killed! No matter the cost, he'll save his people. Even if this mean his life.

* * *

 **And this chapter ends here. :D I hope you liked it, at least, as much like you guys liked the previous ones. :) I'll tryí to update sonner, so don't give up hope, I'll finish this story! :)**

 **So yes, next chapter will be _Flying With Mother_. :) So be ready! :) ;)**

 **And before I forgot, I still have a poll on my profile, so go and vote! :) Please. :) The first and second place aren't sure yet, so please, leave a vote soit won't be me, who has to decide. :) xD**

 **Next chapter coming soon,**

 **lutavero**

 **Grammar errors corrected by Ohsochich at 2015.08.08.**


	13. Flying With Mother

**Hello guys! :D**

 **Sorry for the long wait, really. :/ I updated two days ago, but something went frong. xD So NOW, here's the newest chapter! :D Yes, finally, _Flying with Mother_ is here! :D **

**And a** **s a compensation** **this is my longest chapter! :D Really, without A/N this chapter has 4k+ word. :D (4242 ;) xD)**

 **KatPrincess01: Thank you. :D Now, I'm so flattered. :D And happy, of course, I hope you'll love this chapter too. :)**

 **But I do not want to pull on your time, because this update took oh so much time. :D**

 **so yes, here we go: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :) Please, read and leave a review. :) If you do this, you'll make my day. :)**

* * *

 **EXT. SKY - EARLY MORNING**

 **(Scene 1600 - Momma's Boy)**

 **BEGIN MONTAGE**

 **We see a majestic fjord in the long rays of the low Arctic sun. Then suddenly Cloudjumper appears after a roll. Hiccup and Toothless follow Valka and Cloudjumper over.**

Stoick couldn't help but feel a smile appear on his face. Looks like Hiccup finally can spend a little time with his mother.

 **Hiccup smiles then he peers over his shoulder to see that a thick flock of dragons - nearly all of Valka's rescues - are close on their tail. He turns back to his mother, confused.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey, I thought we were going to eat?**

 **Valka turns back to him, she raise her left hand up, showing Hiccup to stop.**

 **VALKA**

 **(with a mischievous grin)**

 **Oh, we are.**

"What? They are hundreds of meters above the ground, no above the ocean! So how they will eat up there?" Tuffnut asked, and everyone nodded in agreement and watched them on the screen curiously.

 **We change to a bigger view. Cloudjumper and Toothless face to each other, both hovering in one looks down, then with a smirk back to Hiccup and Toothless, both boys confused. Then she looks down again, but now the boys to the same to see…**

 _Why is she looking down? What's down here?_ everyone asked themselves.

 **In the choppy water of the fjord, a group of Seashocker dragons are corralling a dense shoal of fish near the surface. Suddenly, the Bewilderbeast rises from deep below, scooping the fish up in its vast mouth as its tusks break the surface. It breaches just below Hiccup and Toothless, giving them a fright before spitting the fish into the air and crashing back down into the sea.**

Everyone gasped in surprise, some vikings even cried out when they saw the dragon rise from the water. _How is that dragon able to do that?!_ Was a simple thought that ran through every Vikings' mind.

Meanwhile the dragons watched this with great interest. Some even start whining, wishing they could be there! How much fish they would be able to eat there!

 **Hiccup is awed, his mouth is open in shock. Valka laughs at Hiccup's surprise.**

Stoick felt something warm spreads in his chest, while he looks at the two people, who he loves the most.

Astrid couldn't help but chuckle a little when she saw Hiccup's awestruck face. It's a miracle that fish haven't fallen in his mouth, well yet.

 **The hungry dragons race for the flailing fish, scooping them out of the air, Toothless watched them, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He looks up to Hiccup, like he's waiting for his** **permission. Hiccup gestures for Toothless to join in and he, with a smile, pulls into a high-speed vertical dive towards the ocean.**

Toothless lets out a sad croon. Why isn't he there now? Why he can't be with Hiccup and those delicious fish?

 **Because this, Hiccup is parallel to Toothless' back, his right hand high in the air as Toothless chase after the fish. Toothless levels back out, just in time, letting Hiccup readjust to the saddle. Toothless' mouth is full of fish, as he happily flies forwards.**

Some vikings start to laugh, while the others just chuckle a little.

Toothless let out a happy croon, when he see his screen self. Well, at least he grabbed lots and lots of fish. Some of the younger dragons looks at the screen-Night Fury with a little jealousy. While does the Night Fury always get the best things?

 **EXT. SNOWY SHORELINE - LATER**

 **MONTAGE CONTINUES...**

 **Hiccup has his map spread out in the snow, explaining the various lands he's discovered during his explorations.**

Some Vikings whistle in approval, when they see that map, again. But still, Hiccup's map is incredible.

 **HICCUP**

 **And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago...**

 **He looks up to his right to see Valka's reaction, but he can't find her.**

Stoick couldn't help but start to worry. He knows, of course, this is a stupid reaction, but still when he saw that Valka was no longer next to Hiccup, he started worry a little. _What if she just suddenly left?_

Gobber seeing the Chief's discomfort, put a hand on his friends back.

"Don't worry Stoick. I'm sure she is still there!" Gobber said in a happy tone.

 **He looks around, trying to find her, but when he sees something, his eyes grew wide in surprise when he sees she has sketched out the rest of the northern land masses in the snow, wowing Hiccup with just how far and wide she has explored.**

Now everyone gasps in surprise, even the teens felt their jaws hanging open. That map was _HUGE_!

Stoick is just as surprised as the others. Of course he knows, thanks to that movie, she was alive during those years, but he didn't think she was out there to save dragons and _explore_ the world… _Just like Hiccup_ , he thought to himself.

 **She returned to Hiccup's side with a smile. He looks around then looks back to Valka with an awestruck smile and Valka nods a little to him. But his amazement is interrupted by Toothless joining in, drawing all over Valka's map with a giant icicle.**

Toothless crooned a little. He loves drawing, especially with his Hiccup! He always loved to draw, well since he meet his human.

Astrid smiles a little when she saw Hiccup face. Well, he didn't compensate for it _. Never forget Toothless,_ she thought happily, _because he can always surprise you!_

 **Hiccup simply shrugs as his mother giggles, and Cloudjumper watches him curiously. Toothless pops into view, trying to drop the ice, but the icicle stuck to his tounge. He starts shaking his head trying to drop the ice.**

Everyone in the cinema starts laughing a little. If five years ago someone told them that the feared Night fury can be a cute, childish, and friendly creature, they're sure that they would just have laughed at them, but now..

 **EXT. WINDSWEPT CLIFF - LATER**

 **We change the view, now we see snowy rocks on the background. Suddenly Valka and Hiccup rise on their dragons, carried skyward by a strong coastal wind that thrusts vertical up shoreline cliff. Hiccup. laughs giddily, clearly enjoying this.**

"Wow. I need to try it!" said Tuffnut with a grin.

"Hey me too, that looks amazing!" nodded Snotlout

Astrid just watched the screen in surprise. How can be that possible? But when she heard Hiccup laugh, she felt her heart melt. When was the last time, when she saw him that truly, genuinely laughing or just enjoying something?

Toothless immediately perked up. That looks like fun and he loved fun, especially when he was with his rider.

"Wow, that's incredible! How can they hovering like that?" Fishlegs asked in surprise, but nobody answers him because nobody knows the answer.

 **One by one, dragons leap from the cliff and catch the strong updraft, popping their wings open like kites. They ride the wind and orbit around each other in a colorful, mesmeric dance. It's clearly a form of dragon play.**

Every dragon watched the screen in interest. This looks like something unmissable. And that can be really handy when the mothers teach her hatchlings to how to fly.

 **Hiccup, lifted off of his saddle by the force of the wind, glances at Toothless with a smile as Toothless look up to him, his tongue sticking out again. Both of them look at Valka with a smile as Valka looks back at them with a small smirk.**

Stoick, who hadn't said anything awhile, now watched the screen with a huge smile. That was his most wanted dream. And now, that dream become true! He now sat here and was able to see how Hiccup and Valka interact with each other. Oh, how he wished he could be there too.

 **Suddenly Valka walk across Cloudjumper's wing and onto a Nadder's. Then several others, dragon-hopping from one to another, until she gracefully crosses Toothless.**

Some vikings scream in horror when they saw how Valka just walked from dragon to dragon, hundreds of miles away from the ground! Has she gone mad during these years?!

Stoick feels his heart skip a beat when he saw this. How can Valka trust her dragons so much? How? Just one wrong move and she's dead!

 **The boys watch her in awe. She starts walking from wing tip towards the other wing tip, but when she reaches Hiccup, she lifting off herself of Toothless' wing, and carefully ruffling Hiccup's hair, who smiles and shut his eyes a little, clearly enjoying his mother's touch.**

Astrid felt a small smile appear on her face. To see Hiccup that happy was warming her heart.

Gobber looks at the screen with a small smile. It was good to see that Hiccup was finally be able to interact with his mother, after they lost each other for so long. Oh, how many times had Hiccup dreamt about the day when he'd finally see his mother. When he'd finally be able to talk to her. And how does he know that? He is, or was, the boy master after all!

 **Valka walks towards to the other wing tip and when she reaches it, she drops out of sight. Hiccup looks down in fear but Valka suddenly reappears a moment later standing atop Cloudjumper. Hiccup now is in utter awe of her. They break apart from the other dragons to fly up higher above the clouds, until it's just them again, flying side by side.**

 **Valka squats on her dragon' back. While she speaks, she breathes in the frigid air and lets it out blissfully.**

 **VALKA**

 **When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel...**

"Then she feels what? Up there is so cold!" Ruffnut moaned mockingly and smirked at her brother who nods in response, while the other just groaned.

"Yeah, remember when we…" Tuffnut started , when Astrid glared at him with one of her deadly glares.

"You two, just shut up! We want to watch this!" she said and some Vikings nod in agreement.

"But I still don't get it. She feels what when she's up there?" asked Ruffnut and now nobody glared at her, they were just as confused as her. But really, what she feels, if that's not cold?

 **HICCUP**

 **Free.**

 **Valka opens her eyes and looks at him with surprise.**

Now everybody just looked as surprised as Valka. So, then when she and Hiccup up are there, they didn't feel the cold, just felt themselves being free? But why?

Even Astrid and Stoick are just as surprised as the others. Both of them know how cold the weather can be up there and they didn't feel it? How?

 **Hiccup turns towards her, then smiles. She smiles back at Hiccup. Then Valka facing the front again and spreading her arms out joyfully.**

 **VALKA**

 **This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup.**

Stoick smile now falls. He never saw Valka so.. happy, free before. But now, she's riding dragons and living her life as she wanted to do it… and suddenly a thought run through his mind, which leaves him pale and worried. _What will I do if she says that she won't came back to us? What if she won't be in our life? What if she leave us again?_

 **She glances back towards him with a small laugh. Hiccup grins in response then LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position and unbuckles himself. Valka watches, curious.**

Some of the vikings watch Hiccup, just as curious as Valka. What's Hiccup plaining to do this time?

 **HICCUP**

 **It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon.**

 **Hiccup lifts his legs, getting into a crouching position on Toothless' back.**

"He won't do what I think he'll do, right?" asked Fishlegs fearfully.

"I hope he won't do anything stupid." replied Astrid.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **But can you** _ **fly**_ **?**

 **Hiccup suddenly RUNS OFF of Toothless, who watches him with surprise. Valka looks down at him with a little fear on her face and gasps a little.**

Some of the vikings gasp in shock, while Astrid just groaned to herself. Of course, what was she thinking? She talked about Hiccup, who always does something stupid.

Stoick couldn't help but get worried. Last time his son almost died for the love of Thor! And now, he's trying to fly again? Without Toothless close to him? He's gone mad? He even surprised Toothless, and Valka.. oh Gods, Valka doesn't know about the suit! What if she tries to reach Hiccup but both of them crash?

 **We see Hiccup get closer and closer to the ground and suddenly he opens his wings.**

 **They catch the air, SNAPPING OPEN... and sending him GLIDING.**

Everyone, even the dragons release a breath, which they didn't know they were holding back. Some of the dragons start to croon. This boy is again flying on his own, without a dragon. How can he be able to do that?

 **Valka GASPS, astonished. Cloudjumper is as shocked as his rider. He glances back at Toothless to see the other looks at him with a smug face.**

The Vikings start laughing again when they see Toothless' face.

"He's so cute!" yelled one of the younger vikings.

"Good face Toothless!" laughed Tuffnut, and even Stoick smirked a little.

 **Then his eyes pop wide open, realizing he needs to stay near Hiccup. He let out a happy coo, then he dived after Hiccup.**

Astrid chuckled a little. Looks like, like rider like dragon.

 **Hiccup SOARS, riding the wild air currents like an eagle, the image of freedom. He then turns to his back, his face upward, searching after Valka who is nowhere to be seen. He starts worrying a little, but suddenly Valka appears on his left. Valka is amazed and looks at Hiccup who smiles back at her.**

Stoick again felt that warm spread in his chest.

"I have to say, they resemble each other quite a lot." Gobber whispered to the Chief who nods in agreement.

 **Toothless descends steadily with him, hovering protectively behind Hiccup. Hiccup grins, pleased at having impressed Valka. He turns back, his back upwards, he's smiling happily... until he realizes that he is once again racing toward a collision with a fast approaching mountain top. His smile falls and he starts panic.**

Stoick groaned a little, while some others cry out in surprise.

"Looks like this isn't his day." laughed Snotlout, while the twins joined in.

"Yeah, but still, this look so much fun!" said Ruffnut and Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh no. Toothless!**

 **Toothless desperately tried to reach Hiccup, but with his tail locked, Toothless can't make the tight jackknife turn skyward to rescue Hiccup. Realizing that they're in trouble, Valka and Cloudjumper pour on the speed. All four of them get closer to the mountain top.**

Astrid felt her heart skip a beat when she saw this. There's no way Valka can rescue Hiccup, that dragon doesn't have enough speed. And Toothless… He's Hiccup only hope now, but will he able to catch him in time?

Toothless on the other hand just growls. Why, why is his rider so stupid and reckless?

Stoick starts panicking. Hiccup can easily die now!

"Easy old friend. I'm sure that dragon of his will catch him! After all he's a Night Fury!" Gobber said in a cheerful tone.

 **They collide, just as they reach the mountain top, sending them crash-landing in an explosion of snow. Toothless does some somersaults, before he can stop. He slowly raises from the snow, then he began to panic when he couldn'tfind Hiccup under his wing.**

"Or not." said Gobber in a surprised tone, while Stoick threw a deadly glance at him before he tureds back to the screen. Toothless catch Hiccup, right? He saved him, right?

The villagers starts whispering, while some just sit in their chair in shock. Hiccup is fine right?

Now the teens are quiet too.

"Toothless catched him, right?" Fishlegs asked fearfully.

"I hope he did." Astrid whispers back.

Meanwhile, Toothless starts to panic. There's no way he didn't catch his rider, right? He saved him, right? He had to save him!

 **He desperately starts searching after Hiccup around himself when Hiccup suddenly, arms high in the air, pop up LAUGHING. He stands up and looks at Toothless, laughing in ecstatic.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Man! Almost! We just about had it that time!**

Some Vikings cry out in surprise when Hiccup suddenly popped up. The others just groaned in despair. He almost gave everyone a heart attack and he now just laughs about it?!

Toothless let out a screech when he saw his rider, but when he hears Hiccup comment, he couldn't help but groan a little. His stupid, idiotic rider.

Stoick meanwhile glared at the screen in anger. He thought his son was dead and now he just laughs? He thought for a moment he died!

"See, I told you the dragon would catch him." chuckled Gobber, receiving another deadly glare from Stoick.

The twins start laughing, while Astrid just groans. Why is Hiccup always so stupid?

 **Toothless sneezes, and shakes his head. He then raises his snow-packed face, glowering. He tail swipes Hiccup off of his feet and back into the powder.**

Now everyone's anger disappeared when they saw Toothless' reaction to Hiccup and everyone starts laughing.

"Good move Toothless!" laughed Snotlout.

 **Valka run towards them, laughing. Hiccup stands up and starts sweeping the snow off of himself and stows his leather wings. Valka inspects Hiccup's wingsuit with utter fascination.**

 **VALKA**

 **Incredible.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Well, not bad yourself.**

 **While Valka inspects Hiccup's wingsuit, she got higher and higher, until, accidentally, Valka's hand lands on Hiccup's cheek.**

When Stoick saw this, he felt his anger disappear and he starts smiling again.

 **She pulls her hand back, unsure and fearing of his reaction. Hiccup gives a small smile in response. She slowly places her hand back on his cheek and starts caressing it gently. Hiccup doesn't recoil this time, he even lean in to the touch, enjoying the moment, his eyes shut for a moment. Then he looks back to Valka, whose smiles grew bigger.**

Now almost everyone felt their heart met when they saw this reunion.

Astrid felt her smile get bigger and bigger while she watched this scene.

 **VALKA**

 **All this time, you took after me. And where was I?**

 **She caresses Hiccup's hair a little, then, her hand fall back to Hiccup's cheek. Suddenly Valka's happiness disappears, her smile fell. She retracts her hand from Hiccup's cheek, then places it on his shoulder. She leans a little closer to him, hopefully.**

 **VALKA**

 **(remorseful)**

 **I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?**

 **Hiccup looks down, his eyes not meeting Valka's, his face serious.**

Stoick felt his heart skip a beat, when he saw this scene. Valka wants to come home and asked Hiccup to forgive her. And Hiccup? He doesn't even look at her! But he'll forgive her right?

Astrid felt her smile fall a little. Hiccup is the most forgiving person she knows. He'll accept Valka's apology, right?

Everyone in the cinema hold their breath, waiting for Hiccup's replie.

 **Then he looks up with a small smile, a simple acknowledgement that all is forgiven.**

Stoick felt he starts smiling again. Hiccup forgave her, that means they can be a family again!

 **Valka then starts walking towards Toothless who cleans himself, like a cat, in the background. Hiccup turns towards them, while he stows his wings.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **I can teach you all I've learned, these past twenty years. Like...**

 **Valka finds a spot at the top of Toothless' neck and rubs in a circular pattern. In response, his dorsal blades slowly crack, split and extend, forming a pronounced, aerodynamic 'V' down the length of his back and tail. Hiccup stared at him in surprise.**

Every villager stared at the screen in surprise also.

"Wow. What could be their purpose? No, how could Valka do it?" asked Fishlegs.

"I don't know but this looks awesome. Maybe even Hookfang has something like this?" said Snotlout.

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **Now you can make those tight turns.**

 **Toothless shudders, as if experiencing a much-needed chiropractic adjustment. He looks at his "new" dorsal blades, then looks at Hiccup with a huge toothless smile, then he bounds over to Hiccup, giddily retracting and splaying his dorsal blades like a kid with a new toy. Then he glances back at Hiccup with a happy grin.**

Some Vikings start chuckling. Inside in his heart Toothless is just a child, maybe five years old.

Toothless, in the cinema, looks at the screen with a happy toothless smile. Those blades look great. But when glances at his back, he just saw his old blades. Well, maybe when the movie finishes, he'll ask that woman, or his rider to try to do the same.

 **HICCUP**

 **Did YOU know about this?**

 **Valka smiles, delighting in their mutual amazement, then she starts walking towards Hiccup.**

"Wait, not even Toothless know about this? Then Valka, how?!" Fishlegs asked in shock.

"Well, she lives with dragons, Fish, doesn't she? Maybe she learned other tricks." answered Astrid.

Even the dragons looked shocked. How can that woman know more about the dragon than the dragon himself? How was she able to do that?

 **VALKA**

 **Every dragon has its secrets.**

 **Toothless pounces around, showing off to Cloudjumper, who seems thoroughly unimpressed.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son.**

Stoick felt that warmth again and he was sure that his smile just grew bigger. As mother and son? That means….

"Looks like she wants to be a part of Hiccup's life." Gobber whispered with a happy smile. He was just as happy as Stoick. Looks like Valka will come home with Hiccup.

 **Toothless bounds around the snow, burrowing tunnels underneath, then next to Cloudjumper, Toothless bounds out from the snow, spraying snow onto Cloudjumper' head. Cloudjumper promptly tilts his head, dumping the snow back onto Toothless, who shakes it off. Toothless then bends down to show his new blades to Cloudjumper, who watches them with interest.**

The younger Vikings starts laughing, while the others smile. That Night Fury can be so funny sometimes. So funny and childish.

 **During this Hiccup and Valka chuckle at the sight, then Valka turns towards Hiccup.**

 **VALKA**

 **(beat)**

 **This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!**

Astrid felt a grin appear on her face. Looks like Valka wants what Hiccup wants. Safe, peace and of course, dragons.

 **While she speaks, Hiccup nods in agreement and smiles a little. Then he digs into his hair and smiles at Valka.**

 **HICCUP**

 **That sounds... amazing.**

 **She pulls him into a hug - forceful, bursting with emotion. Hiccup's a little shocked, this clearly surprised him. He hesitates a little, before his eyes soften and he hugs Valka back. On Valka, her eyes are watering and she tightens her hold on Hiccup.**

Stoick felt some tears appear in his eyes, but now he didn't care. His family, long lost family, finally reunited. That was his most wanted dream, and now, this isn't a dream anymore, this dream is real.

Astrid felt her grin turn into a warm smile. Looks like Hiccup's life has finally turned upward.

While the Vikings and dragons watched the screen in happiness, everybody seems to have forgotten why Hiccup was there in the first place.

 **They share a cathartic moment, before Hiccup peels away from her. He starts talking and gesturing with his hands.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **This is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago - together!**

Now everyone blinked in surprise, then some start groaning. Of course, that madman is still out there and Hiccup still wants to talk to him.

Stoick felt his smile drop a little. Hiccup really doesn't understand how dangerous that madman is? Why does he wants to talk to him? Even Valka said how dangerous that madman can be.

 **She chuckles, incredulous.**

 **VALKA**

 **What? There's no talking to Drago.**

 **HICCUP**

 **But we have to -**

 **VALKA**

 **\- No. We must protect our own.**

Astrid felt, a bittersweet grin appear on her face. How Hiccup certainly hates that sentence.

"Similar line, heh Stoick?" Gobber asked playfully, while the Chief grinned in response. Who would have thought that Valka thinks about things like him?

 **Hiccup stares, rolls his eyes, exasperated by the familiar line. Cloudjumper lumbers over, eager to be rid of Toothless' puppy-like energy. Valka pets him.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **Now come on, we should be getting back.**

 **Before Hiccup can say anymore, his eyes grew wide. We hear heavy breathing next to him, and he looks over to see Toothless with a gaping grin, clapping his dorsal blades. He then looks back at Hiccup with a happy grin.**

The vikings start laughing again. Hiccup face was priceless and Toothless…. how can he be that adorable?

Stoick chuckle a little too, but still, deep in his chest he felt Hiccup wouldn't give up his plan yet. He still wants to talk to Drago and he has to stop him. No matter what, he can't let Hiccup to talk to that madman.

* * *

 **And here's the longest chapter's end. :D**

 **I hope everyone liked it! :)**

 **Oh and I almost forgot this little fact:Oh my, almost over 100 fav. and over 120 followers?! Thank you so much guys! :D Really, I'm so happy right now. :)**

 **Really thank you. :) Love all of you! :D**

 **I have a new poll on my profile, so If you have a minute or two, please, go and check it and vote! :)**

 **And the next chapter will be... _Meet Drago_! :D So be ready! ;)**

 **Next chapter coming soon,(really, hopefully before next Tuesday ;) )**

 **lutavero**

 **Grammar errors corrected by Ohsochich at 2015.08.26.**


End file.
